Is it fate
by jolteonforever
Summary: CONTESTSHIPPING!May and Drew meet after 9 years, May finds a mysterious coin, what does it lead to? hm i wonder! Last chapter up! REVIEW!CONTESTHIPPING ENDING! COMPLETE!
1. A mysterious coin

**So here I am, writing a new fic! I am only just reading the lord of the rings for the first time! I have seen the movie though, gosh, Legolas is drop dead hot and painfully gorgeous! Ok that was random but going back on track… Hopefully, this fic will go on for quite a few chapters! This is contestshipping, so if you don't like contestshipping, leave, because I don't want to harm you! Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, but I own Zhen and Isabel lol!**

It was a beautiful summer day, the blossomed oak trees swaying in the gentle breeze that carressed the air in an embrace. The blue sky cleared the clouds for the glorious sunlght to shine down upon the ground. A man, aged about 21, walked through the town of La Rousse, his Roselia by his side. Her petals soothed him with their relaxing aroma. As he walked, he began to comtemplate the things of the past, things he had not thought about for a while. The gravelled path beneath his feet crunched in pain whence he took a step. His emerald eyes captivated the hearts of many, his name was...  
"Drew? Are you Drew?"  
Drew turned in surprise to see an old woman running towards him. Her silver hair sprayed over her eyes. She released a crooked smile through rotten teeth.

9 years ago, when he had just realised his feelings for May, his mother had fallen ill, and he had to come back to look after her. Now, only a faint memory remained of the brunette. The old woman was gazing up at him with strangely wise eyes. She pressed a coin into his hand. "Take this coin, whoever will give it back to you, will be your soul mate!" and with that she walked off. Drew glanced at the coin and snorted, "soul mate? I don't think so." And he chucked the coin away from him. He continued the walk to his girlfriend Katrina's house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

21 years old May walked through La Rousse, this was her new home now. She had been moving away from Pelterburg, and suddenly it struck her, although she couldn't figure where the name came from…

_Flashback_

"_Hey May, you want to come and see my old house? It's in La Rousse."_

The voice felt so familiar, yet she couldn't figure out who it was. A blurry memory of a green-haired coordinator flashed in her mind. She shook her head, she had lately had dreams about that person… scanning the stalls around her, and she looked in interest at a coin on the floor, and picked it up, gazing it enchantedly. It had a beautiful carving of a rose on one side, and on the other side, it had a strange script, which she couldn't read. It flashed in the sunlight and yet disappeared when light wasn't shining on it, revealing a smooth golden surface.(A/N: ok, I just like the idea of reappearing letters, lol!) May was intrigued, and slipped it into her pocket. Continuing on her journey to her friend Brendan's house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1 hour later,

The two figures walked by each other. Electricity pulsed through their veins, a feeling they hadn't experienced in 9 years. Drew automatically flicked his hair, and froze, _I haven't done that in 9 years, what the…_may had automatically turned bright red and smiley, when she too froze in shock, _but, I never blush, well I used to but… _The two coordinators stared at each other, and suddenly, all the memories rushed back: roses, fights, and that feeling they had only when they saw each other.

Drew found his mouth suddenly dry, as he whispered out a name, " May?"

May was shaking, and a tear tracked down her face, her reply was short and for some reason filled with pain, " Drew…" and then she ran off. Drew was taken back by the sudden behaviour of himself. What had happened to him? He walked on, trying not to notice that it was taking all his will power not to run after her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

May sat on a swing in the park next to her house, she thought back to the time when she was still 12.

_Flashback,_

_A 12 year old May is writing a card telling Drew how she really feels about him, she slips it into his coat pocket while he is coordinating, although she didn't know it, May didn't realise she had put it in someone else's pocket, and she thought Drew was just plain ignoring the fact that she had poured out all her emotions. Trying to be brave, May went on with her life with that deep wound in her heart._

I hope I never see him again! May thought with such force that her knuckles turned white as she swung.

_You don't really think that!_

May spun around in alarm, no one was around, so…

_Gosh, sorry, must introduce myself, I am Coco! I am like an inner child kind of person who will talk to you when you need it, or just when I want to really! As I was saying, you don't really not want to see him again._

But my boyfriend is Brendan! I can't cheat on him, anyway, he doesn't like him…

_Pull yourself together! You aren't cheating about him, you are simply thinking of your true love. Now, I need to go now, and I have two words of advise before I go!_

_1. Try and find Drew again, though I doubt that you will have to find him judging by the fate that you two have had made for you…_

Huh? What are you talking about? What fate?

_2…and check out that coin you found! The script will be clear at the right moment! Meanwhile, keep hold of it! Don't lose it, someone is coming, I must be going…_

Wait? What do you mean? Coco?

May didn't get a response, but suddenly was flattened by two people.

" May!!!!!" the two girls were squealing and jumping up and down. "What are you doing here?????"

"Heya Zhen, how is it going Iz?" May looked at the two girls, Zhen, with dark brown naturally straight hair and wide chocolaty eyes brimming with excitement. She excelled in everything she did… that is, apart from getting a boyfriend. Isabel, on the other hand, had golden locks that were beautifully wavy, with light blue eyes that were cool and drew you in. She was a kind person, and excelled in everything too. She had a boyfriend but would be probably changing next month. May's friend always excelled in everything. Misty her other friend who was recently married to Ash was top in swimming in the gym leaders league. Dawn who was still at poke uni was top of the class. Ash was the best trainer in the pokemon world, and Brock excelled at cooking and the nutrition of pokemon.

May smiled at her friends, hardly listening as their words washed over her, but not going in at all. Her hand went to her pocket, and she stroked the coin, could it be dangerous? But she found her hand closing protectively around it (A/N: I love lord of the rings, although this will be like the only likeness too it, well I hope so!) She thought over Coco's words, until the right time… it couldn't be dangerous if her inner child thingy told her to take it. And so she turned back to the conversation.

" Oh my gosh, you know there is that market selling all types of things for really cheap prices tomorrow! Lets all go!" Zhen was squealing as May and Isabel listened, excitement growing on their faces. "And we could get Dawn and Misty to come too! I am sure Dawn won't mind missing a day, after all, it's the hols!" the girls continued to plan until later in the afternoon.

May went to bed happy but not quite satisfied with what happened with the coin. She continued to worry but soon fell asleep.

Dream (Mays)

There was faint music playing and May found herself in a forest. Lush green plants were everywhere and May felt perfectly tuned to nature. A black velvet sky was dotted with tiny stars, twinkling and shining.

May felt her spirits rise, when she saw a girl in front of her. She looked exactly like her, except she was wearing different clothes, a sleeveless dress with hung just above her knees. It was made of some beautifully floaty white material and had an intricate design on. Tiny little roses were sewn at the hem and her hair was hung loose instead of May's usual bunches. "Heya, and you can stop staring now! Don't you remember me? I am Coco!"

May gazed in astonishment at this … well beautiful version of her. " Uh Coco, why are you so pretty???" Coco laughed softly. " May you are so silly! I look exactly like you! Just not wearing your usual clothes that's all!" May just stood there in amazement, before deciding the judgement was made to make her feel better. " Where are we anyway?"

Coco looked around, " oh here? This is the space in your mind, I decided to change it to forest today, I can change it to…" she snapped her fingers and they were suddenly plunged into the sea with a bubble around them, they could see all the fish swimming around in the clear blue water, " and…" another snap of her fingers plunged them into space, in the midst of all the planets. Beautiful lilac mist was floating everywhere. And far away stars twinkled. " You can also change the music! Which song do you like?" " Uuuuuuuuh, how about You are the music in me from High school musical 2???" " Oh my gosh I love that song!" and a quick snap was that was needed to change the background music. " Wow!" May was truly amazed.

Coco snapped her fingers again, and they were suddenly standing in a living room filled with beanbags and rainbow coloured cushions. There was a snowy white fluffy rug, which covered the floor, and May sank into a green with blue and silver swirls beanbag. Coco cleared her throat and began speaking. " Now the real reason I am here is to tell you some information about you,Drew and the coin. I cant tell you what its called I am afraid, as there are rules restricting me. You must keep it with you at all times. The script that you can't understand is in Elvish, and no its not from lord of the rings" as she sensed May picking up a book from the floor checking for the words Lord of the rings.

" These are special elves, and they have gone into hiding from humans, as humans have destroyed a lot of their homes. But sometimes, they sense a pure untainted soul and they want to make sure these people find their soul mates, someone with a pure untainted soul too. Your soul is often only judged on its purity when you become 21. But most of the time before that, soul mates would be attracted to each other, and fall in love. This would be purely by coincidence. Sometimes they fall in love with the wrong type of people, and their souls are tainted with impurities. And so the elves often plan peoples fates out as soon as they are 21. This is all I can tell you I am afraid! Don't lose that coin May! And let your hair dow…" her voice faded and May woke up.

She found she was clutching the coin, it now had a chain attached. May put on her clothes and slipped the chain over her head, she decided to go and buy food for the few days. And then she would go and meet up with Zhen, Iz, Misty and Dawn.

May walked out of her house, closing the door behind her, she walked onto the sun filled street. She was just about to tie up her hair when she decided to just let her hair down, for the first time in her life. She smiled; she had changed out her usual outfit, and was wearing a t-shirt with a zip up hoodie-vest. She had on a red skirt and looked stunning. May walked down the street, feeling the summer in each step.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drew had arrived at Katrina's house thinking of Katrina. Although his thoughts weren't of good ones. Katrina was a rich girl, which he had been matched up with because he was a son of a manager and his dad wanted him to marry someone with power. Drew didn't love her, he didn't like her, in fact, he just about hated her. She was always whining, not even caring about how Drews mother was, just wanting him to be where she wanted him to be at the moment she wanted him to.

For the rest of the day, Drew spent it thinking of May. Why did she look so pained? Had she changed? Katrina kept on pestering Drew and finally his patience exploded. " Katrina, look! I do not like you, I hate you! You are officially not my girlfriend from now on!" Drew recovered slightly, looking at Katrina to see if she was crying.

To his astonishment, she just looked coolly at him. " That all? Gosh I expected it to be more dramatic if we broke up. Ah well. You know what? I will get daddy to get me that Brendan Birch, he is quite rich and is very fit! Don't worry about anything Drew! I will tell my daddy that I broke up with you! Thanks for giving me an opportunity with Brendan! And now you may go! And one other thing…" Drew was still reeling from the shock that she was acting so cool. "Don't ever come back." Drew finally reacted he smiled, " certainly, it would be my pleasure! You know you are not so bad." He offered his hand, Katrina smiled, " likewise, hope we can still be friends!" they shook and Drew sauntered out of her house.

**Well, tell me! How was my first chapter??? I may not update really soon but I will try! Please read and review! I am hoping for at least 5 reviews until I post chapter 2, so all you have to do is get a friend to come here and review, it could be just one word! But please tell me how it was, I need feedback! I don't mind flames.Thanks a lot! **

**jolteonforever**


	2. Brendan

**Why hello people! This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed! Hoorah! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

May finished buying her things and walked to the park. The sun was shining brightly in a clear blue sky. In the park, cherry blossoms bloomed and filled the air with their beautiful scent. May sat beneath an oak tree and just relaxed. Her mind was filled with all the questions she wanted to ask Coco when she opened her eyes, only to let them meet with a pair of brilliant emerald eyes. All thoughts in her brain vanished, leaving only one word, Drew.

" Oh hello Drew." She tried to keep her cool but it still came out in a strangled squeak. Drew smirked, " well, hello May! How is it going, trust you to be trying to listen to a tree." May growled, "Oh just go away! You are the least of my worries right now, I need a job! But I can't find one!" Drew raised an eyebrow, and sat down next to her, " That counts as a problem? You do know that I am manager of the most popular Jewellery shop in the whole pokemon world? I could easily get you a job you know! I work as a designer too as well as being manager." May gaped at Drew, " you don't mean, you don't mean Jewellery fantasy do you? But I love that shop!"

Drew's smirk widened, " The very one! I will talk to you tomorrow, just come to the glass apple in the town centre at 11 o'clock, I'll meet you there." And with that he walked off, but not before throwing her a rose. May looked after him, clutching the rose, and for some reason, the hurt in her heart from 9 years ago had lessened.

_I told you that you would meet again! It's fate darling! Although the roses are so sweet!_

You know, I don't think it's fate! I think it might be because the coin is bringing me luck! And the roses are just some… some random joke we have.

_After all I told you yesterday… Well I guess that's humans for you. You keep thinking that May! Now go and meet your friends!_

May looked at her watch and screamed, she was late! She took off running as fast as she could.

Drew sat down on a bench. May had looked, well, so stunning today. Even more stunning then usual. He had longed to touch her hair, to smile at her, to tell her what he really felt, but all he could do was smirk, and after all, she had a boyfriend. Drew sighed, if it weren't for Brendan… He got up, and trudged along to his house. Not even noticing the tiny voice stirring in his head. A little voice singing, " _You love her_!"

Everyone was already there by the time may got there. But their frowns turned to smiles and turned to laughter as they saw May running towards them, bumping into random people, going bright red and shouting, " sorry!" over her shoulder. They were clutching their sides with laughter as May finally reached them, red faced and panting, and they didn't stop until Misty said: " Oh my gosh May, you look stunning!" All the others had only seen May tripping so didn't see her new style.

" Oh my gosh, I love your hair May!" Zhen looked in astonishment at May. May never let her hair down! " That dress suits you so well!" Iz was chipping in as well now. " That top really suits you May!" Dawn was smiling, as May had finally changed out of her normal gear. " But why were you late?" Misty looked at May, and being the oldest in the group, of course had to be the serious one. And so a blushing May told them what happened. " Roses? Oh my gosh that is so sweet!" " You are getting a job at Jewellery fantasy ??? I am so jealous!" " That is so cool may!" Everyone was congratulating May. Misty smiled, " Alright, let's all go shopping!" And so the girls, still chattering about May's encounter with Drew walked on to the shops.

3 hours later,

The girls walked out of the shops, arms heavy with bags, feet sore with walking around, eyes glazed from all the window-shopping and happily content. The girls said their goodbyes, hugging and still chattering.

May boarded the bus to Brendan's house, absentmindedly waving to her friends. She thought of Brendan. Brendan, they guy whom all the girls loved. He owned a motorbike garage and was a professional racer himself. He was always winning and the leader of his team. He was trustworthy and I can always rely on him but…

Sure, he's sweet, I just don't get that electric feeling like when I'm with Drew. I just wish he wasn't a person who never gives up. He just keeps on wanting me to be his girlfriend. Maybe I should tell him once and for all, that I just can't return his feelings… But it wouldn't make any difference, he wouldn't stop…

May sighed, twirling the coin-necklace around her finger when an old woman next to her poked her. May turned in surprise, only to see an old lady with snowy- white hair, her mouth, which was filled with rotten teeth was widening into a smile. She looked at May through eyes, which were surprisingly wise.

May found herself gazing into those eyes, they seemed to be changing colour and filling with a light blue mist swirling around. They suddenly showed a mountain top, and then a green field, after that a beautiful sunset… May stared transfixed getting more and more absorbed when the old lady slapped her lightly.

" May, do not look into my eyes for too long, beware for even I can be sometimes transfixed in them too, if you stare for too long, you will be forever lost!" The old woman patted her arm, May was too shocked to notice that the old lady knew her name. " By the way, I like your necklace!" The old lady gently brushed the coin with her fingers, and it suddenly started to glow, only a faint glow, but a glow which showed May that this old lady was no ordinary person. The glow shone a deep gold, in many shades and many layers, it flashed and shimmied, twisting around and May could have sword she saw it curling around a beam of sunshine. May touched it gently, and the glow softened, until only the carvings of the rose were glowing.

"Who, who are you?" May asked the old lady, the question, filled with curiosity, delight and a tiny little bit of, fear? The old lady only chuckled in response, " I think it's your stop dear, and you know, never let someone hang around after you, following you, never knowing what to expect, I hope you make the right choice with your friend!" and with that, the old lady gave May a little push off the bus, and waved.

May was still a little surprised when she arrived at Brendan's house. Brendan opened the door, his face filling with delight, his eyes shining, he ran his hands through his hair, a move that most people found cute but May found annoying. " Listen Brendan, we need to talk…" (**A/N: No the dreaded words! Lol!**) Brendan nodded and closed the door behind her. " Tea, coffee, hot chocolate?" " With marshmallows please." May always had that when she went to Brendan's house.

May sat down on a sofa and gazed at Brendan. " Look, Brendan, you know that I could never return the same feeling that you give! It just wouldn't work out. You know?" Brendan smiled, but it wasn't of a smile of defeat, as May had hoped but a slow sad smile. " May, as I have said before and will again, I will never give up! I will always be loving you! But I want to know one thing, is there another guy?" May gazed at him, and he gazed back, taking in her lovely smile, her soft hair and most of all, her perfect clear sapphire orbs. May smiled, a smile of a friend and nothing else. " Yes it is, but I am not going to say who. He doesn't like me anyway. But Brendan, you know that you will always be a friend and only a friend to me?" Brendan turned his head away, hoping she didn't notice the tears swimming in his eyes, blurring his vision but he just wouldn't let them out, he swallowed hard, and turned back to her, " Of course May, but I will always be here for you. In fact I wrote a song about us! Do you want to hear it?" May smiled and nodded. Apart from being a gifted racer, he also had a hobby of writing song lyrics. Although they weren't always good… never less, it was the thought!

Brendan found a piece of paper and started to sing softly.

_When you are down, _

_When you are sad, _

_When your tears sparkle, _

_You can count on me,_

_ I will be here for you._

_In the biggest rain,_

_ In the hottest sunshine,_

_ In the biggest blizzard, _

_You can count on me, _

_I will be here for you._

_Oh oh._

_When you need a hug, _

_When you feel alone,_

_ Just call me, because_

_ You can count on me, _

_I will be here for you._

_Oh oh._

_Even if I had to, _

_Walk across fire,_

_ Swim under water, _

_Or maybe even die, _

_You can still count on me, _

_I will be here for you._

_If you need some protection, _

_I will stand in position, _

_To guard you from the _

_Terrors and the frights. _

_You can count on me, _

_I will be here for you._

_Because I love you,_

_Oh oh,_

_I love you with all my heart._

" Brendan, that was so sweet!" (**A/N: I know it wasn't really, as I am crappy at writing these songy lyrics lol!**) Brendan gazed at May, she realised he had tears in his eyes, she couldn't bear this sight, and so went ad kissed him, Brendan's heart stopped beating and then resumed. " May…" " I have got to go Brendan, then she turned and ran out of the room"

Brendan looked after her, maybe there was still hope for him….

**Well how was it? I am trying to update as fast as I can which explains this slightly uh crappy chapter. I really shouldn't say crppy. Yes that's better. Anyway, read and review! Jolteonforever**


	3. Brendans life and other things

**Hello! Thank you everyone who reviewed! This chapter is basically about Brendan's life. Well the latest few bits of his life. So anyway, you will need to read this chapter, as some bits are really quite important! Also the meeting of May and Drew is in here. As well as Drew's life. O yes, in my stories, pokemon can learn over 4 moves but its only on rare occasions. Flashbacks are also made up. Also, I made up some moves but please don't shoot me for all of this stuff! Want to learn more, read on! So are we ready?**

**Drew and May: Yes we are! **

**Me: Uh, guys, no offence but why are you here?**

**Drew and May: We have come to see you of course! Like duh! **

**Me: Just don't touch anything!**

**Drew: May, she is talking to you!**

**May glares at Drew.**

**Me (sweat drops): Actually, I was talking to you… Well ANYWAY, moving on, hope you all enjoy the chapter, and now off I run, bye Drew aaaaaah!**

Brendan lived with uncle Toby. Uncle Toby had white hair and big bushy white eyebrows. Although lines of age etched his face, his eyes were filled with care and his mouth was always in a smile. He was the manager of the garage that Brendan ran. He had been looking after Brendan since his mum and dad had died. He still remembered that day when he had first saw him…

Flashback 

_An ambulance whirled past, wheels lifting up a huge sheet of water as the tires squealed on the road. Rain was pouring down as policemen started questioning people about the accident. A boy, not more than 12 or 13, was standing shivering in the rain. His eyes were dim and filled with sadness. As the car had swerved, his mum and dad had stretched in front of him to protect him. He would never forget seeing his parents die, would never forget seeing the light in his mums eyes fade as she tried to say, " I love you…" _

_Uncle Toby had appeared then, riding on a motorbike, coming to see if his sister and her family were ok. When he heard the news, his eyes had filled with tears, spilling over his cheeks and mixing with the heavy rain. He knew then that his sisters only will would have been for him to take care of her son. He had tried to push away the sadness, to be strong for his nephew, Brendan._

Although Brendan never really got over it- no one would-he still did a very good job of hiding it, and uncle and nephew lived together, each with sadness they hid, hid for each other. Sometimes a glimmer of sadness was seen in his eyes, it was quickly hidden, and of the past neither spoke of, unless they had to.

Apart from uncle Toby, Brendan also lived with his 2 best friends. Kay and Cassandra. Kay and Brendan had been best friends since they were in nursery, and had followed him when Brendan left his old home. Cassandra was Brendan's old girlfriend. This had ensured that whenever May came over, there was always going to be a squabble over some tiny matter, though both girls knew the reason was Brendan. Although Cassandra and Kay were both Brendan's best friends, they were actually quite harsh to each other. Always having arguments, screaming at each and fighting. Brendan found this quite amusing to watch really, and always laughed.

All three were in the best racing team in the Poke world. But being in the team wasn't all that easy. Brendan was the leader and had to make good impressions. Cassandra was looked down on because she was the only girl in the team, though Brendan always looked after her. Kay was always in the shadows of Brendan, though he didn't really mind, as the fan girls annoyed him, and he always laughed as Brendan was nearly torn apart by the fan girls and he got away with out anyone tagging along. The racers weren't allowed to race in unofficial races in case they lost they ruined their rep. But they always had fun, and were always smiling.

Although lately, uncle Toby was always looking depressed. Brendan caught him several times at night checking through documents. He didn't know what they were and he wasn't really bothered.

Brendan lay awake on his bed that night, thinking about May's kiss. It was almost apologetic. Somehow trying to push all her apologies into that kiss. A feel-better kiss, and yet Brendan floated about the house, oblivious to everyone about him, on his face a goofy grin. Kay laughed that his friend had a high fever and was hallucinating. Cassandra simply showed a sour face, her lips pursed together and her eyes flashing. Brendan was sure that even if it was a feel better kiss, it still showed hope, and he wouldn't give up, not that easily.

That was just about what Brendan's life right now, but what about Drews?

Drew was always chased by fan girls for his success in his competitions when he had time for them. He did his moves with amazing grace and nearly always got full marks, though he never moved out of the area he was in and so never battled with anyone else from outside the area. And though he didn't know this, May had improved a lot since he last her. She had trained as hard as she could and had been competing in every region on the planet, winning every ribbon cup she competed for, and winning every contest imaginable. She scored perfect marks in battles, even managed to beat Soledad who was amazed at her skill, made it to the cover of Coordinator Monthly over ten times and was a hit world wide and had amazed everyone except for one person, someone who was convinced of his own skill, and never read Coordinator Monthly, someone who was arrogant and couldn't care less about the newest "it girl", someone called Drew.

When Drew finally made time in his busy life for the meeting with May, he brought along his best pokemon: Roselia, Flygon, Absol, and Masquerain, he also took along his newest pokemon, all of his pokemon except the new one had been with him for the longest and he had taken especially good care of them. He hummed a little tune as he walked out of the door, the breeze blowing in his hair.

May at home decided to take her pokemon along with her. She took Espeon, Squirtle, Blaziken, beautifly and her newest pokemon. Delcatty was currently on holiday at Misty's gym. All of these pokemon were her favourite and most trained pokemon. _Just in case Drew wants a battle, _She thought as she walked out of the door, brushing out her hair.Funny how they think alike huh?

By the glass apple,

The glass apple sparkled in the sunlight. Sun light dappled through the perfectly cut glass, stretches of sparkling pink and green glowing on the surface of the fountain. Glittering and shimmering like tiny floating fairy lights when the sun shone through. The two met and smiled. After an awkward silence after the usual greetings, May suddenly said, as if reading Drews thoughts. " You know, it's been a long time since we have had a battle, what about one?" Competition flashed in her eyes but Drew merely flicked his hair and smirked, "I doubt that you have improved since last I saw you 9 years ago!" expecting an answer back, he looked up to see a smiling May chuckling, " You may just be in for a shock!" Drew was curious at her answer though he concealed it well by smirking an answer: " We'll see about that!"

The two coordinators stood in their places, they had asked someone to judge for them, this person happened to be Sissian, Vivian's sister. She was filming an episode of "Coordinators on the street" where they went out and found random battling coordinators, she was extremely excited to be judging this. A crowd had gathered to see the two famous coordinators battle, and a lot of them asked for May's autograph. Drew was slightly surprised at this, as May had always been behind him… Or so he thought. Cameramen who had been with Sissian stood filming. It was a battle, which went on until one battler didn't have any pokemon left. A pokemon could only be used in one battle.

" Go Espeon!" May gracefully twirled and let out the cat like pokemon. The crowd gasped in wonder, as Espeon proudly stood with her fur sparking a light pink. The jewel on her head flashed a brilliant sapphire blue, in fact, the exact same shade as Mays eyes in fact. Drew gasped; _normal pokemon can turn into shinies? Ah well, I still have my master card, but not right now…_

" Go Roselia!" He flicked his hair and let out the beautiful rose pokemon. It smiled and shook its roses and the audience murmered as a calming scent wafted over them.

May and Drew smiled, it was just like the old days, except…

" Go Espeon, use phybeam and shadow ball!" The phybeam enveloped the shadow ball but the shadow ball tore through at the last minute. The air was filled with black and purple sparkles as the double attack hit roselia and Drew gaped, Espeon still knew shadow ball? And since when did May learn to use beauty with power at the same time with a double attack? Since when had she learned to attack so quickly? Questions swirled in a whirlwind in his head. He shook his head. There was no time for that now, he had to think fast.

" Use petal dance and magical leaf!" Drew smiled, he was sure it would make a mark, also, that combination should have won an award as it was beautiful, the petals and leaves forming into tiny roses in the air, something he had taught his Roselia recently.

He looked at May, only to see her grin casually and say: " Use physic and swift!" If he wanted original combinations, then he was going to get a very special combination!

Espeon jumped into the air and shot out a line of glowing stars, and then using physic, she made the stars glow a lovely purple around the edges before making them twirl and turn into each other, trailing tiny little multicoloured stars, amazing the audience which had grown even more.

The tiny stars flew into the audience where they were caught and held closely, or just gazed at upon by many.

The stars hit away the miniature rose flying through the air and carried on going, until Roselia was hit with a direct attack. And yet it still got up, though it was clear with much effort. Drew looked at his poor Roselia and panicked, something he shouldn't have done, "SYNTHESIS ROSELIA!"

Roselia looked weakly up into the sky, reached up with its roses, but only to be cut off as May spoke a fifth move: "Go Espeon, use quick attack." May totally trusted in her espeon and her voice remained calm. Espeon dashed out and hit Roselia full on, Roselia hit the floor with a thud and everyone started cheering. Drew stood up and ran to his Roselia, he rocked her gently and put her back into her poke ball, saying, " you did your best…" He looked at May and said: "How does your espeon know 5 moves?" his voice was hinted with confusion. May looked up from stroking her pokemon. " Oh that? I don't really know! I just did the usual stuff, you know, train them, care for them, and they got stronger and stronger and I found that that no matter how many new moves they learnt, they could still remember the old ones!" Drew was about to respond when Sissian announced that the second match was about to begin if both battlers still had pokemon, The two coordinators nodded, and hurried to their places.

" Go Flygon!" Drew sent out his fabulous Flygon. It beat its wings and everyone was awed. That is apart from May, she had seen Flygon many times before and even waved to it. " Go Blaziken!" Drew looked in amazement at the blaziken he had once known as a combusken. It evolved? May must have been training her pokemon hard!

Drew grimaced, blazikens were hard to beat. But his Flygon could fly which was an advantage.

" Flygon use sandstorm and crunch!" Drew smiled uncertainly, May had really improved. But as he watched the sandstorm spin around the helpless chicken and flygon going in to attack he started to relax. He was Drew after all, he could beat her any day!

And yet May was looking really quite relaxed. " Blaziken, Suly and fire slash!" Drew was very confused. Suly? Fire slash? Maybe May has gone bonkers… And that's when he saw through the sand flying everywhere, Blaziken standing tall with its arms starting to glow white. It used sky uppercut and again and again till it was flying through the air to everyone's amazement. It stopped before Flygon and fire started flaring up along its arms. It used it twice and KO' ed Flygon. Drew was still gaping as he returned Flygon.

Everyone was cheering and even the fan girls were starting to lean towards May.

Drew was getting desperate now, and he glanced at May. She was standing tall and straight, she looked proud and yet made everyone still want to be on her side because she wasn't arrogant. She knew that someone out in that world could still beat her. Drew sighed and was about to shout something to May when Sissian told them that the third battle was to be a double battle if they still had pokemon. Drew grimly nodded and headed to his place. The crowd was now swelling and people were pointing and murmuring.

" Absol, Masquerain, come on out!"

" Beautifly, Squirtle, take the stage!"

Everyone gasped as Absol appeared, its snowy white coat glittering in the sun. Masquerain fluttered its wings and let out a joyful trill as Beautifly was released. Beautifly was happy to see Masquerain but remembered just in time it was a battle, and called out to him to watch out, as it was a battle. Squritle chuckled and spinned around cutely. The two trainers stared into space, each thinking of memories of times of old.

Flashback (Mays) 

_The stars were shining brightly and Maquerain and Beautifly flew behind the hedge, they trilled and giggled dancing about in the warm summer night. May watched them, wandering where Masquerain had come from, only to have Drew appear, looking perfect as usual, his eyes glowing brightly in the moonlight, but he had to ruin the moment by being arrogant…_

_Flashback (Drews)_

_The stars had just come out, twinkling slightly and Masquerain had just run away from training. He had been trying to find Masquerain when he heard him trilling and giggling, a behaviour only found when he met Beautifly, he turned the corner, only to see May sitting on the grass, her hair was shining in the moonlight and her eyes were illuminated, but he had to ruin the moment by being arrogant…_

The two coordinators sighed, and turned their focus back to the battle.

" Beautifly, use silver wind and Squirtle use ice beam!" The ice beam and the silver wind mixed into a giant ice tornado, spinning and glittering as the sunlight reflected off the ice. May stared challengingly at Drew only to see him chuckle this time. " Masquerain use bubble and Absol, use razor wind!" The bubbles were sucked into the tornado and yet bubbles were starting to form outside the tornado, covering it, slowing it down, until it ground to a halt. Absol released a Razor wind which sliced it in half, May watched and started to think, she suddenly called out: "Squirtle, use ice beam! And then use double edge!" The great tornado which was chopped in half froze and the floor was covered in ice. May had trained her Squirtle so it wouldn't get hurt while doing double edge and it started to build power as it ran on the ice, going faster and faster. But she gasped in shock as Drew shouted, " Absol, use Darkle slam! **(A/N: Yeah, lol, dark tackle body slam lol!) **The two attacks speeded up on the ice, both fearing yet neither stopping. Their eyes showed fear and they both hit at the same time, creating a huge dust mushroom cloud. Everyone gasped in shock. As the dust cleared, it revealed Absol and Squirtle fainted lying on the ground.

This was the first time in a long long time that May's pokemon had fainted in a battle. The fan boys of May started growling at Drew, and if glares could kill, he would have been dead over a 100 times in a millisecond. May only smiled sadly, the one person who had to beat her had to be Drew. _Maybe some things never change, just like his feelings towards me…_ Drew's eyes met with Mays as he returned his Absol, Drew was shocked to find her beautiful sapphire eyes filled with tears, although she quickly blinked them away, he still saw them. He tried to focus on the battle that ensued between his Masquerin and Beautifly but he couldn't, he lost and he prepared to send out his last pokemon against Mays last pokemon. Probably Delcatty, he thought, and maybe that was why both trainers were surprised when they both sent out a totally new pokemon which both had just got.

" Go Glaceon!" May twirled, and threw a pokeball.

" Go Leafeon!" Drew threw the poke ball with effortless grace.

Both stared in surprise at each other, even the audience had been shocked into silence, not a murmur to be heard. The two pokemon stared at each other, pink spots had appeared on their cheeks, and Leafeon had flicked his leaf while Glaceon shyly bowed her head.

Flashback (Drews)

_He had been walking in the woods when he had seen an injured Eevee, he had decided to care for it until it became better. When it was fully healed, it had refused to leave, and so Drew had got a new pokemon. He took it training in the woods everyday, and one day, while training near a strange mossy rock, Eevee had evolved into a Leafeon. Its head always held high, eyes shining, coat glinting in the sunshine, he had quickly become part of the team, popularity outshining even Roselia. Drew had never taken it to a battle before._

Flashback (Mays)

_May had received an egg from a friend. When an eevee hatched from it, she remembered the day when her first eevee had hatched, in fact she even got Espeon to look after it. She took Eevee training everyday in the mountains full of snow, so that it wouldn't be weak to ice attacks. On one of these training days, they were training beside an unusual looking icy rock, when Eevee had suddenly evolved into a Glaceon. It's shy and timid nature, with it's gracefulness and beauty, brought calmness to everyone around it and was soon a part in Mays team, though May had never taken it to a battle before. _

The two trainers recovered from their shock and they both said to their pokemon, " Focus!" Glaceon and Leafeon immediately got into a battling stance and a sharpness came into their eyes. As they started battling, they found that the pokemons speed and attacks were equally matched. As each move was deflected by an equally strong attack, Razor leaf hitting icy wind, ice shard meeting quick attack, every attack nimble attack, each returning unharmed but getting more and more tired, soon, only one attack was left that they could use, and May and Drew both knew it.

" Last Resort!" Two voices hesitating and unsure.

The pokemon nodded, it was time to make the final stand. Multicoloured beams of energy started forming around them, growing bigger and bigger until they finally let it go. The beam separated, twirling and spinning, winding around until they met in the middle of the battlefield, neither gave way, on Leafeons face immense concentration showed and Glaceons normally calm face showed too that concentration. Suddenly there was a huge explosion and everyone waited anxiously for the smoke to clear.

As the last wisps of smoke vanished, everyone was left in shock. Both pokemon were standing, they were standing alright- huddled together with eyes wide with fear and shock. Neither thought that their attacks were so powerful and in the instant of the explosion, they had found each other. May was so glad to see her pokemon ok that she ran into the battlefield to hug it. Drew just looked surprised and was standing rooted to the spot. _Why do all my pokemon manage to fall in love with Mays? It's like they are mocking how I will never ever manage to get May to like me… _The audience had begun to murmur now, and someone began clapping, soon everyone was clapping and the noise was thunderous. The show of the pokemons love had touched the audience and they loved it. May blushed as she stole a glance to Drew. Drew looked at the exact same time, and their eyes met, locked in a gaze of unknown emotions. Maybe it was love? Who knows, only they knew. May turned her head down as she sighed, Drew on the other side of the battlefield bowed his head, hair covering his eyes. Each thinking the same things, they returned their pokemon and signalled to end the match.

May was caught amongst a huge crowd as she signed countless autographs, took endless photos and just smiled and was there.

Drew walked away slowly, his feet taking him to the park. He sat down heavily on a swing, sighing as he did so.

_May. Before she came back into my life, I was perfectly happy. Now I am… I am not unhappy, but this feeling, it makes my heart burn._

_**Hello! I am your little inner child kind of person thingy. I am den den den, Marvo.**_

_Great, just to add to it, I am going cuckoo. _

_**Wha…?**_

_Mad, bonkers, finally cracked, mentally unstable, insane, nuts do you get the point??? I don't even see the point of this conversation…_

_I am not your imagination Drew!!!!! Honestly, comparing me to that vile creature downstairs… You should be ashamed of your self!_

Wha…? 

_**I must dash now Drewsy, tata!**_

Wait! 

Drew's thoughts were interrupted as the swing next to him creaked as it as some called… May sat on it? Drews head snapped up as his gaze was caught with Mays. Sapphire eyes with emerald eyes. Sparks flying in between and yet again it was broken, this time from Drew.

" So why are you here?" He grunted. His voice low and without the usual sarkiness.

May smiled simply. "Just thought I would see how you were". Drew's heart melted into mush when he saw that smile and he managed to somehow answer. " Oh…" It was an answer, if not a very weak one. May started to swing gently. As Drew watched her swing, hair flowing out behind her, still with that simple smile on her face, he thought of how she reminded him of an angel, his angel, an angel whom he would never be able to be with.

" What do you think about usually Drew?" Mays questions broke through his thoughts and he answered, a little uncertainly, "Lots of things I guess, like training, contests, my pokemon, the business…" Mays had turned her head towards him, her eyes looked as if they were glowing softly, on her lips a simple smile, her brown hair caught in the wind. Drew decided. "… And I guess, I think of you…" The last bit was spoken so softly that the wind carried away his words, hiding them with the whistles and noises of the wind.

May didn't hear them, but she said to him quietly, " Hey Drew, where did you get the roses from, all those years ago?" A simple question, and yet, a question that roused memories hidden deep inside them, a simple question, which stirred up all those emotions buried deep inside their hearts, a simple question, which Drew answered equally simply, " Roselia gives them. But I can also make them…" He started rocking in his swing. May looked at him, with the sun coming down behind him, his eyes were brilliant, his hair was soft and on his lips, the usual smirk had gone, leaving behind just a pure smile.

They stayed silent for a while, each thinking different thoughts, not an uncomfortable silence, just a silence, that was broken as May suddenly piped up" Could you make me one? I mean, out of anything?" A childish curiosity was glinting in her eyes. With it came the childish grin and Drew found himself smiling, not smirking but smiling, and heard himself answering, " Sure why not? Do you have a cloth or something in your bag?" May grinned whilst pulling out a bandana, " Decided to bring it just in case I got tired of this hair style!" She handed it to Drew, eyes open expectedly. Drew shrugged casually, "Watch and learn May, watch and learn!" His fingers were a blur as he folded and twisted and pulled until in his hands a perfect red rose lay, petals opened sweetly, the middle closely packed together, looking exactly like a real rose, maybe even better. May squealed with delight, she took it carefully from him, as if any second the rose might vanish and disappear.

Drew checked his watch, deciding that it was time to leave, he smiled at May, " Hey May, I've got to go now, so I'll see you?" Mays eyes showed disappointment when Drew suddenly spoke again, his voice soft and unsure, " Um, May? You want to, uh, you know, uh, go out sometime? Like this Saturday? At the Golden Rose restaurant? At 8 o'clock?" As he blurted out the last few lines, he heard May gasp in surprise? Delight? Shock? " Oh sure I will come!" May was so happy that she hugged him, before suddenly stepping back, her face like a tomato. " See you then?" " Sure." Drew tried hard to hide his blush which luckily wasn't spotted by May. He then walked away, Secretly grinning to himself. May found that later as she was walking home, she was clutching the mysterious coin. Weird she thought but took no furthur notice.

Saturday, At Brendan's shop…

Smoke was curling into the beginning of the night, and something smelt burnt…

**Ok, I hope you guys like this, cause this took me simple ages and ages and ages to type up, cause I had writers block in the middle. This is actually the longest chapter I have ever written in my life!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! Because this took a really great effort and some people don't review after. Tell me of you like it or not, flames are accepted as they will help me. Long reviews are greatly liked. Blackmailing isn't though. Right, see you! Hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I have no idea when the next chapter will be out but hopefully soon? Anyway, see you! And remember REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**jolteonforever**


	4. Some thing happens OO

**OkAnyway, I hope you like this chapter even if it's so short! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and please non-reviewers could you try to review?! Oh yeah, could you please get other people to read my story too? Because it would really help to get lots of feedback and reviews from different people. REVIEW AND GET AN INVISIBLE COOKIE!!! PLUS, IF YOU DONT REVIEW,IF THE REVIEW NUMBER DOESNT GO TO 20 REVIEWS,CHAPTER 5 WILL NOT BE POSTED!!!!! Anyway, on with the story!**

**7:30, Mays House**

It was a beautiful night, the stars were shining brightly, the moon glowing softly, the night sky clear and the colour of a deep velvet blue.

_A perfect night for a date with the perfect guy!_ May was putting her hair up as she got ready for her date with Drew. She had long awaited this and was so happy she was about to burst with happiness. Putting the last touches to her hair, she stepped back to look at her reflection. She was dressed in a beautiful red sleeveless dress which fitted her like a glove. Her sapphire eyes were sparkling and her hair was held up loosely with her bangs curled and hanging down. She looked absolutely stunning. She smiled at herself, picked up her handbag, and walked out of the door. Hailing a taxi she stepped in.

7:30 Drews House

Drew pulled on his jacket and stepped back to admire himself. His green hair was soft and his green eyes showed excitement that made them shine fiercely. He was wearing jeans and a white shirt with the collar up underneath his dark blue jacket. Overall, he looked incredibly hot. He smirked and flipped his hair, sliding his phone and keys into his pockets as he walked out of the door. He unlocked his Audi's car door and slid in, driving to the restaurant.

7:45,

Brendan was just coming home from an errand when he suddenly saw smoke curling up over the rooftops over the street he lived on. Curious to see and help whose house was on fire, he rushed over, only to find wreathed in burning red and flaming orange, _his house_ on fire. He was glad to see Cassandra and Kay standing safe outside the house, but when hearing from them that uncle Toby had not ran out with them, his eyes showed immense distress. Ignoring the firemen and his friends telling him to stay away, he ran into the house, coughing from the smoke, eyes watering as he desperately searched for uncle Toby.

A flaming beam suddenly crashed down, blocking his path but he didn't care, he had to find Uncle Toby! The only family he had apart from Kay and Cassandra, the person who had taken him in all those years ago. Sweat was dripping from his face, mixing with the tears that were spilling over from his soft brown eyes filled with fear. Suddenly, he heard Uncle Toby calling his name weakly from a corner of the room. He had collapsed and was coughing weakly, barely able to remain conscious. Brendan ran to help him get up, calling his name over and over again, and when he failed to be able to walk on shaky legs, Brendan carried him on his back, ignoring the heat and the pain from the burns. He ran outside, legs collapsing under him, sobs racking his body. The shock and fear all of a sudden getting to him. As the ambulance people carried uncle Toby away, he shakily took out his phone, dialling the only number he could think of…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

8:00

May was sitting in a taxi when her phone started ringing, puzzled to see the caller was Brendan, she pressed on the green telephone button.

" May!" Brendan's voice sounded hoarse and filled with shock. May frowned, what had happened? " Brendan, is that you? What happened?" "Oh May, the house caught on fire, uncle Toby was trapped, I went to try and help him but now he is in hospital and he is unconscious. The fire has only just been put out and mostly everything is burned!" Brendan spoke with sobs sometimes breaking through, and by the end he was gasping for breath. May gasped in shock and horror. How could something like that happen? She had to go and see him. " Where are you Brendan?" " Waterfapple hospital." " I'll meet you there." She said grimly. Drew could wait, her friend needed her. As she told the taxi driver where to go, she sat back anxiously in to her seat, forgetting one thing -- to call Drew.

8:00

Drew sat down at a table. This was his favourite restaurant and he knew all the staff. A waiter named Ollie came grinning up to him. " Hey Drew! What are you doing here? Waiting for some pretty girl?" He laughed jokingly as Drew only ever came alone to this restaurant. He was surprised when Drew answered: " You know, for once you are right!" Drews voice was filled with passion and Ollie nodded understandingly, " Oh, I see, it's one of those really serious ones eh? Need me to bring you some wine?" He looked at Drew but Drew merely shook his head, his eyes were glazed over, and he wasn't really paying attention. Ollie chuckled at the sight of Drew and walked away, _Looks like Drews in love! _Grinning silently to himself, Ollie silently wished Drew luck.

8:20, Waterfapple hospital

May rushed in to the hospital, only to see a very depressed Brendan standing by the front desk. He was shouting and the receptionist was shouting back. As May got closer, the shouts became clear.

" I have to see him!" Brendan was waving his arms about trying to express himself. The receptionist however, was not moved and didn't even flinch. With her eyes nearly popping out of her head, she started to scream back, " I have said before that Mr. Birch is in the intensitive care unit, and the doctors haven't decided if he is free from any danger, they don't even know if he can be conscious again or not. Now go and sit down in the waiting area!"

Brendan was about to shout something back when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. Looking back he saw May, dressed up definitely not for just casual walking. He gasped as he saw this, and hastily gabbled out: " Are you missing anything important? Because you seem dressed up for…" He was quickly cut off as May gazed at him through her sapphire eyes. " Look, it doesn't matter about that right now." Her heart was actually burning from the thought of Drew being hurt and angry with her. She forced herself to stop thinking about it. " Brendan, are you ok? Did you get burnt?" She was blurting out the words, trying to shut out all thoughts of Drew. Brendan saw this and his eyes softened, " Look, May, you shouldn't be here, you should be with…" " Drew." Her voice was filled with such passion when she said his name that Brendan would kill Drew just for May to say his name like that. " Look May, you should go and see…Drew right now!" It was such a hard sentence to say, but May seemed to not have heard it. " Brendan…" Her voice was soft and filled with care, care for a friend, and a friend only. " Let it all out Brendan!" " May you have got to go!" Brendan's voice stayed strong while the barrier stopping his tears slowly melted. " You have to go!" He fought against her but in the end all he could do was sit there weeping with her next to him. He sat leaning on her shoulder, weeping and letting it all out.

8:20 The restaurant

Drew checked his watch, this was late, even for May. Where was she? He had tried to phone her but her phone was switched off. Ollie came over, this time no longer grinning, but with a worried frown. " Hey man, you ok? You still going to be waiting here?" Drew sighed, spinning the wine in his glass around before drinking it. " I guess so, yeah." And Ollie left him there, looking back countless times, all of them in which Drew was gazing into space.

10:00 Waterfapple hospital,

When Brendan had let it all out, he did feel much better. Meanwhile, May was worried as she hadn't called Drew. The worry showed on her face and Brendan suddenly remembered that se had a date, so despite the pain in his heart, he offered to take her to the restaurant.

" Hold on tight May!" May nodded and held on tighter. Then Brendan revved up the engine and his motorbike roared off into the night.

_Please, please let Drew still be waiting._ May prayed.

10:00

Drew sat alone at the table. No one else was in the restaurant now. Ollie came over, he looked at the empty seat and the empty wine bottle, " Hey man, we have to close now, and sorry your girl didn't show up." Drew nodded and got up, his heart felt like it had been stabbed with an icicle. He felt numb, numb from all feelings.

10: 09

Drew pulled his car out of the parking lot and drove slowly down the road, on the way passing a motorbike. But he didn't really care. His heart was burning with pain, he wanted to cry, to let it out, but he didn't.

10:10

Brendan and May arrived at the restaurant. They had passed an Audi on the way, but didn't stop as they had to get here fast. Brendan stood next to his motorbike.

_I should be going now, but I want to see her smile of happiness when she sees the guy. _He smiled sadly and watched as May ran up the steps, knocking on the door. Ollie came to the door, he looked at the girl in front of him and said apologetically, " Sorry, but we closed at 10."

May looked disappointed but she tried again, " Was there a guy here? Tall, really handsome, and green hair?" Ollie thought about it, could this be the girl that Drew was waiting for? He looked at May carefully. She was quite pretty, but would Drew like someone like her? He decided to ask her, " Could this person be called Drew?" May nodded frantically, " Have you seen him?" She suddenly had hope that Drew might still be here. Ollie smiled sadly at the girl, " He was waiting here all night, but you didn't show up, he just left, 'bout 10 minutes ago, he was really sad when he left. Is that all? Because I really need to clean up and lock up…" He indicated the restaurant, May nodded, " Oh, ok then, thank you." A tear dripped on to the floor, her voice barely above a whisper. Ollie felt really guilty and put his hand on her shoulder, " Hey, don't feel so sad, call him, explain, I am sure he will understand whatever you did…" He looked at May, and May sighed, her sapphire eyes dim with disappointment. "Thank you! Good bye!"

Brendan was confused when he saw May come back with tears running down her face. " Hey, hey hey, come here! What happened?" He brought her safely into his arms, holding her tight. " He isn't there…" That was the only thing she managed to whisper out. Brendan hugged her holding her tight.

Meanwhile, Drew remembered he had left his jacket at the restaurant. He drove back, on the way passing a young couple hugging… He suddenly put on the brakes and reversed, it was _May_ and a guy hugging. He opened the car door and not listening to her explanations, started to shout at her. " May, how could you? I waited the whole night here, and here you are hugging a different guy!" His eyes were burning and shock and pain shone in them, he grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her, " May, how could you! How could you!" This could have been all the wine he had been drinking but Brendan didn't know that, he pushed Drew away from May.

May ran away with tears shining like pearls running down her face in rivulets, Brendan punched Drew in the face, " Listen, you stupid person! Listen! May spent the night comforting a friend whose house was burnt down, what is wrong about that?" Drew gaped at him, shocked, " Her friends house was burnt down?" " Yes, my house you idiot!" Brendan glared at him, challenging him to object. Drew now looked really guilty, he seemed to have woken up as Brendan had punched him. " Now go you idiot, go and chase after her!" Brendan gave him a push and Drew stumbled, before running as fast as he could chasing after May.

May ran until she could run no more. The tears wouldn't stop, with her hair hung over her eyes, no one could see the sadness of those once shining sapphire eyes. He sat down on the road, when she suddenly felt someone's arms wrapped around her. She didn't need to turn around to know it was Drew. He nuzzled his head into her soft hair, saying in a low whisper: " May, I am sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" may shook him off, she still had her back turned to him, he turned her around but she refused to make eye contact. Hair hanging in front of her eyes, tears streaming down. Drew lifted up her chin, looking into her dim sapphire eyes, he felt guilt wash over him, he didn't deserve May, she didn't deserve him, he hugged her and whispered, " I am sorry May…" and ran blindly down the street, back to his car, where he drove it with tears still streaming down his face.

**Hello! That is the chapter for today! I know some of them (well maybe all of them) are a bit out of character, but it can't be helped if it goes by my story! Anyway, tata! jolteonforever**


	5. The dramatic entrance

**Yes, I am here with a new chapter! Wooo! This actually has been typed up for ages but I was waiting for the reviews to rise! The evil character has been set, and actually, they are twins, so I used two peoples! ****Joyce1237**** owns Sarah and ****skittleysweet ****owns Ruby! Thanks everyone who reviewed and if I didn't reply sorry because I must have missed you out! I am really bad at replying because I go, oh I think I have replied to that and you know? Also, sorry that I couldn't use everyone's characters, though I assure you they were all great! Well anyway, R&R and on with the story!**

Drew drove home, tears clouding his sight. _Why, why did I have to go and ruin everything? Why didn't I ask her what had happened first? I am such a, stupid, stupid, jerk! _With each stupid he brought his fistdown onto the steering wheel.

_**Yeah mate, too right you are! You are a stupid stupid stupid jerk! **__Oh not you again! Anyway, I only had two stupids. _

He muttered to himself, anger, embarrassment blocking out his sorrow.

_**You seriously hurt her though! Never in any of your data bank memories have you ever hurt her like that! Isn't that right Coco? **__Wha…? Coco?_** Yeah? That would be me young man, you have seriously hurt my outer being!**

Drew pulled up in the driveway, blocking put all the little voices muttering in his head. He had to pull himself together. Or his father would be angry again…

He stepped in, only to see his father beaming at him. "Drew my dear boy! Do us a favour! A lovely girl is coming to stay with us for a while, she will be coming any minute now! Go and tidy yourself up boy!" He softened his voice as he patted Drew on the shoulder, " I heard about the break up, this is your second chance Drew, I think you will find her quite familiar!"

Ding-ding-dong-ding-ding – the doorbell cut him off and Drew's father pushed him towards the door, saying, " Go on, make a good impression! She is a coordinator you know! Specialises in dark and fire types!" Drew shuddered and grimaced, fire and dark type? Oh please! He went to open the door. He was surprised to see a man at the door. " You are…?" The man grinned, " Don't mistake me for Miss Brooks over there, I am just her chauffer!" He grinning again and went to open the door for her. But just before he left, he whispered to Drew, " You be careful, don't look into her eyes!".

A foot in a Jimmy Choo strappy golden heels stepped delicately on to the driveway, a wave of Dior perfume rolled out of the car door. A girl stepped out, she had glossy black hair with fiery red streaks in which went straight to her waist, she was tall and elegant. She wore a beautiful white dress with emobroided wings in gold thread on the back. Drew felt that she was so familiar… and then he looked into her eyes.

Red eyes, some would say ruby red, but Drew could only describe it as blood red. They had a steely hard iciness in them. As soon as he saw those eyes, all thoughts vanished from his head, leaving behind such coldness that Drew's head ached as he continued to look into those eyes. He tried to turn away but he found he couldn't, he was trapped in those eyes, ruby fighting against the emerald, but he wouldn't let her in, and managed to turn away, before fainting onto the driveway.

May hugged Brendan harder, burying her head in the folds of his shirt, curling herself into a ball. She cried and cried, her tears soaking Brendan's shirt, eyes puffy from all the crying. Brendan just stroked the top of her head. " May…" May looked up, sapphire eyes dim, though gleaming with tears. " Brendan…" She cried harder.

May just didn't get it. Why had Drew run off? His eyes at that moment had looked so guilty… She shook her head, tears running down her cheeks endlessly. Why had he been so mad? Why had he… " May!" Brendan gently shook her, " Look, you should be going to bed now! Get a good nights sleep, think it over and I'll see you tomorrow yeah?" With that, he carried May into her bedroom, tucked her in, and left.

May fell asleep, with question whirling in her mind. At last, the tears had stopped.

_You sure that this will work Marvo?_ A small voice muttering in her head, May groaned and turned over. _**'Course I am sure! My human is out cold, your human is sleeping, they will think it is a dream, which it is really! **__If you say so!_

An almost transparent figure emerged from May's body, trailing behind it a golden thread made of a silky texture. The same was happening with Drew. The two figures met together in the park beside a beautiful rose tree. Its leaves shone in the moonlight and its roses gave off a heady scent. The two figures started glowing, and one of them tied the string together around a strangely thornless rose and went back to their outer beings. This ensured that all the romantic memories were the same and without faults and without any parts missing.

"May! May! Remember me?" May found herself in a room, filled with dazzling colours swirling and twirling into each other. Sometimes you might spot a pattern, but then if you blinked, it was like it had disappeared. Any further searching was in vain, and you could get sucked in, forever staring at their hypnotic patterns.

Suddenly with a snap of her fingers, Coco transported them into a different room, almost like, a cinema? " Here, grab some popcorn! You will need it! This is going to be one long viewing session!" She threw May a box of popcorn and lead her into one of the doors marked ROMANCE . She let May sit in one of the front row seats, made sure she was comfy, and then switched on the first video.

The screen lit up and it started showing the very first time she had met Drew. Every single moment was there, even Mays thoughts. When the first video finished, Coco noted that May had turned a light pink, hardly visible in the dimness of the cinema.

Coco then proceeded to put in further videos.

Drew opened his eyes, and then closed them again. Was it just him or had there been another him standing in front of him? Except a hotter him, with a much smaller head (normal size actually), perfect hair and perfect clothes? He opened one eye gingerly, only to be pounced on by another him. " Heya Drewsy! It's me, Marvo! Nya! (A/N: Sorry, my friend likes this word and she has got me to like it to, it is pronounced n-ya lol) Drew scrunched up his eyes again, was it just him or did his uh other self look just a bit, uh, too smileyish?

Drew breathed in and breathed out before opening his eyes calmly. " Who are you?" The figure opposite him grinned: " Nya, little Drewsy, as I have said before, I am Marvo, your little inner being person!" Drew gasped in shock and horror, as he understood that his inner being was so unlike him.

" Anyway, you shall come with me, wait a second…" Marvo closed his eyes and slowly began to rise into the air in a huge bubble, once the bubble was completely off the ground, he dragged Drew in. Drew was surprised to see the room swirling into a massive tornado and all sorts of doors floating past. There were round doors, square doors, evil doors, happy doors and more. Marvo grinned, he found this the best way to change places, unlike his friend who liked to "click". Despite Drew feeling a tiny bit dizzy, he had to say it was all really quite "cool". Marvo stopped the bubble or was it the tornado that stopped before a door, which had rose prints on it. The doorknob was a carved rose.

" Go ahead Drew! Open the door!"

Drew's hand gingerly closed around the rose doorknob before pushing it open. He gasped in surprise and delight. Before him was a home cinema. With the biggest screen available and triple sound FX speakers, making sure that every sound and every pixel was clear as clear can be. Also, there were whole sofas designed for single person use with backs that could be pushed down into any angle you wanted. Also, there were footstools, ensuite bathrooms, a bar, a free popcorn vending machine, with over 50 different flavours and lots lots more. All the clips were on DVDs, no videos were allowed as they were too old.

Marvo had just gained a huge amount of respect from Drew. " You can also change the colour settings too, just sound the word!" "…" For once, Drew was rendered speechless. " Got yourself comfy yet? Because the show is starting in 3, 2, 1…"

The sound FX at the very beginning was so great that Drew was nearly blown off his emerald green sofa. He was surprised to see as he picked himself up off the floor, a viewing of his first meeting with May. He was silent, something in his heart made it beat quicker, and Marvo noted after that first clip was finished, Drew had turned a light shade of pink.

The last clips had been played, and Coco started replaying a scene which showed Drew giving May a rose. May was blushing like a tomato and Drew was smiling slightly. She got out a pointer, " You May…"

In Drew's room, Marvo had started replaying that same scene. " You Drew…"

"…Are in love!"

"You cannot change that fact!"

"Roses, a symbol of love, you two share them and they bind you two together!"

"You must accept your true feelings and let them out!"

"You have to tell…

"May, Drew!"

"Drew, May!"

The two people in different worlds sat and blushed. They both knew their own feelings, but…

" What about her?" Drew was sure that May hated him after tonight.

"What about him?" May was pretty sure that Drew had hated her all his life.

Coco and Marvo sighed, Drew and May sighed, "Just wake up!"

Drew opened his eyes, blinking in the weak sunlight. He groaned remembering yesterdays events and his dream. What had it meant? He combed his straggly hair and put on some neat and yet stylish clothes. He walked down the stairs, hands clutching his aching head, it felt like a solid piece of ice had been eaten and he had got a massive brain freeze. Then his whole body froze as he walked into the kitchen. _She _was standing there. Drew could almost feel his hair standing up.

She had on a short red camisole dress with black and silver leggings with red trainers (tennis shoes) that had a black pokemon design on them. On the outside she had on a tight black jacket with an intricate silver design on.

" Hello Drew," She was smiling a sweet innocent smile. " I didn't get to know you properly yesterday, so you don't know me! I am Ruby Brooks, you used to know my twin sister. Don't you remember? Sarah?"

That is when Drew remembered.

When he was looking after his mother in hospital, there was a girl who lived in the room next to his mothers. She was called Sarah Brooks. She had jet-black hair to her waist and beautiful sea green eyes, which were always smiling. They made you warm and happy inside.

And though she was always confined to hospital gowns, she tried to wear her outfit which she described as "so me" as often as she could. It was a spaghetti strap top with the words little angel in clear rhinestones on the front and tiny wings on the back. She wore with that dark blue denim jeans. She was always wearing white trainers with sea green laces in them.

Sarah had been diagnosed with cancer yet she remained happy. Her wish was to live the rest of her life happily and without regrets. " I mean if you have only a few days left, why spend them wallowing in depression?" Her spirit had cheered the entire hospital up, and Drew soon became great friends with her.

They spent a lot of time together, running across the hospital fields, Drew giving piggy back rides, until they were stopped by a member of hospital staff that is. Sometimes he would just tell her a story of his childhood, or they would just laugh at random things and she had always made him feel happier when he left. But she had died after 3 years of life in hospital, and Drews mum had got better.

Drew never went back again really.

"But…That can't be! I mean, she never mentioned a sister before, and no one ever came to visit her." Drew stared at the girl in front of him, now knowing why she was so familiar. But her eyes were so cold, unlike Sarah's, which had always been warm. He looked away quickly.

Grabbing a piece of toast, he called to the house, "I'm off to work now!" and he rushed out of the door. Maybe today he could apologise to May? But then he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and without looking, he knew that _she_ was watching him, with those eyes as cold and hard as steel.

**Well, I hope you like this chapter! I mean, I did try to write it as quickly as possible! And you know the drill! Ok, if I get lets say um 26 to 30 reviews? (Not like 26 to 30 reviews, but so that the total of reviews so far make 26 to 30!) I will update a new chapter! I am starting to type it now! Lol! I mean, it just annoys me that some people don't bother reviewing other people's hard work! Thanks to every one who is reaching for that magical button right now! Lol! See you all next time! jolteonforever**


	6. Third world war

**Hello! I am back with this chapter! Lol! Anyway, a new character is appearing today: ****Deseray Claud, she was made by ****cute-azn-angel,**** she made her up, and I totally don't own Deseray Claud! Please R&R please do and I really hope you enjoy this chapter! Anyway, let's roll!**

May yawned, waking up, remembering the strange dream she had.

_Except it wasn't really a dream was it_? She thought as she brushed her teeth. _Not really…_ She brushed her hair out, put on jeans and a top with a picture of an apple on it, grabbed some toast and left.

Drew whistled as he drove his car, glad to be away from Ruby and her creepy eyes. This was a happy happy morning! He switched on the radio and kept on driving.

May wasn't happy. Not happy at all. She had arrived at her first day of work, only to be consulted by a girl, who had long blond hair with blue streaks in and light green hair. She would have been very pretty if her face hadn't crumpled into a frown when she saw May.

" Who and what are you?" Not a very good thing May liked to hear in the morning. Calmly, well as calmly as she could, she replied, "I am the uh," at this she looked at the note scribbled by Drew, squinting and cursing silently for his untidy scrawl, she hastily added, "New head of art and designing."

The girl had gasped at that point, her face turning a deep pink as she glared at May, " But Drew was going to update me to that place!" May glared icily at her, and said in an equally chilling voice, "Oh yes? Well, before I beat him in battles, Drew said I could."

The blond haired girl glared and gave a most unladylike snort of scornful laughter, " Oh yeah, like that's going to happen to you! And that is Mr. Andrews to you!" She gave May a long hard glare before saying, in a tone of voice full of big headedness, " I challenge you to a battle then!"

May just gaped at her is astonishment, and the girl mistaking her astonishment for shock of fear, laughed before saying, " I am Deseray Claud, I know what your thoughts are of! They are full of evil! So why don't I get some arrogance out of you!" May smiled to herself. _We will see about that! I wonder if you have strong pokemon?_

Drew walked in to the office, smiling to himself before halting in his tracks. No one was in his office. He glanced around before spotting a note on his computer screen. He looked at the note, before gasping in shock.

_Hey manager,_

_Two girls are having a battle, May I think her name is and Deseray, down by the lake! Come!_

_Jake_

Drew groaned, Deseray was going to be beaten by May without May using so much as an ounce of effort. All Deseray cared about was looks.

Then Drew smiled, maybe it would do her good to have some arrogance knocked out of her.

Deseray grinned, before flicking her hair back, May on the other side sweat dropped at this Drew fandomness.

"Go squirtle!" May grinned and winked at Squirtle. They looked the perfect pair.

Deseray then twirled around and threw out a poke ball. " Go oddish!" She was confident that she would win just because she had a type advantage.

Drew by this time had got to the battlefield, and upon seeing this shook his head, this was going to be fun to watch.

" Go Oddish, razor leaf!" The tiny green leaves spun through the air. Deseray grinned and made the V sign, certain she was going to win against this foolish girl with her weak pokemon. Well, she was in for a surprise.

"Rapid spin and skull bash. Top speed now Squirtle!" May smiled an adorable smile as Squirtle spun at an amazing speed in its shell, knocking away all the leaves before popping out of its shell in blue sparkles and skull bashing Oddish. This all happened so fast that Deseray was still wondering what had happened as she returned her pokemon.

Deseray growled, seeing Mays innocent smile as a smile of evil.

" Oh yeah? Go Chingling!" " Go Espeon!" May sent out her powerful physic pokemon.

May chuckled; this would be a great time to practise the new attack combination she had been working on with Espeon. "You ready Espeon? We are doing 749 today!" Espeon mewed in return and got into a fighting stance. " Go!" May shouted, and Espeon sprang forward. What happened next was a blur with an ending of different sparkles filling the air.

What happened was this: Espeon had used the swift then physic combination. Then she used quick attack followed by shadow ball.

When Chingling still managed to stand up after much struggling, May sighed, and ordered Espeon to use combination 5. Espeon then sprang forward, using psych up before using confusion, doubling the power. Every one gasped at this extraordinary pokemon who could use 6 moves.

After a few minutes, Deseray crumpled to the ground on her knees. All of her pokemon had been beaten by May in less than 5 minutes. Mays pokemon were not only high in attack but also in speed.

But then Deseray saw Drew walking over, so she quickly patted her hair, stood up and was about to call out when Drew right instead of left to her walked over to May.

"What do you want?" May said to Drew, causing many of the watchers of the battles to gasp.

" Look, I came to apologise ok?" This time, everyone gasped and a few people fainted; such was the rareness of the occasion. " Oh yeah, well you can keep that apology!" She pushed past Drew, her heart beating painfully, the pain must have showed on her face as Drew caught her arm and asked her, " May…" She just shook herself free, failing to stop the one tear rolling down her cheek.

This time, everyone just stood there gaping and paralysed in shock.

Drew angrily stamped on the ground, before raising his head and glaring at all his workers, " Get back to work!" After saying that he stomped off to his office.

Everyone immediately took off as if a bomb might go off any second.

Deseray was left alone, but she was wandering… Was May evil after all? She seemed quite nice really, Deseray could tell she had gone easy on her, but May hadn't made it that obvious really… Deseray walked slowly to the office, still wandering.

Mays POV

Damn this stupid tear! Damn my stupid heart and emotions. Damn Drew. Why can't I stop these tears? In fact, why am I even sitting in this office being totally weak? I should be working hard, proving my skills. Yeah, designing… Maybe… Yes, that's it! …. This won't work! Who am I trying to kid? I need to talk to Drew!

End POV

Drews POV.

Damn my stupid emotions. Damn May! Damn me! I should be apologising right now, making her understand! Why am I being so useless? Am I afraid? Afraid of what? …

I am going to make her understand! In fact, I am going to go see her right now!

End POV

Everyone was still talking about the morning battle and meeting when the door of an office creaked open

Every one stopped talking when May walked out of her office with her head down, clutching something in her hand. Her shoes were silent as she walked across the carpet to Drew's office. Every held their breath. Was she resigning after she just started? Was she going to read a letter to him filled with emotions?

Suddenly, the handle on Drews office door turned and Drew stepped out. His head was down as if he was in thought and he started the silent walk across the carpet to Mays office.

Everyone in the office bowed their heads, some shivered with fear. Finally someone couldn't take it any longer. Lifting a card saying "I can't take it anymore! Aaaaah!" He ran out of the office down the stairs. Everyone gaped. That is except the two figures getting closer and closer…

Suddenly they bumped into each other. Everyone held their breath, some turning blue with the effort as the two figures stared at each other. When all the workers finally began to relax, they realised that the temperature in the office just dropped below freezing point… And third world war had just broken out…

" Could you even try to apologise after bumping into me?" May was fuming, glaring at Drew as if she wanted to kill him.

" Is it really my fault if you are so uncoordinated?" Drew retorted, anger flaring up like paper which is thrown in a fire, pretty quickly really.

" I am not uncoordinated! At least I don't look like someone who has been living on grass!" Everyone in the office gasped at this remark to Drew's very sensitive point.

" Yeah, well at least I don't eat like a pig!" All the men in the office cringed as they heard the remark that had nearly cost them their lives when uttered.

" At least I am not some snobbish git who lives off his dad!" Everyone shrunk a bit more at the other stinging remark to another of Drew's sensitive points.

" At least I am not some red loving freak who has a fluff ball for a brain!" The workers were now hiding under their tables with fear at all these personal attacks.

May in her anger didn't cry, instead letting the anger completely take over. Before she could respond though Drew began again, with all his anger to everything focusing to one point.

" Oh, what's that, the cry baby has forgotten how to cry?" These attacks were now making the workers start drawing tunnelling maps.

" So you like making girls cry do you?"

" You can hardly count as a girl!"

" You are hardly a man! Even a little boy knows not to make girls cry!"

" Well at least I can stand on my two feet without falling over!"

" You aren't exactly Mr. Perfect you know!"

" Well I have had enough for you!"

_Slap!_

May blinked as he slapped her. Did he just do that? She touched her cheek, which felt hot and smooth. Oh he was going to get it…

"Ow!" Drew howled as May clawed her fingers down his cheek, drawing blood. Then May did the same to his other cheek. May glared at Drew, such hatred was focused in that glare that Drew stepped back before whispering, " Btch…" (A/N: Sorry everyone, I know I shouldn't have used the B word but it was quite essential and it was the only bad word that could truly make it effective. I never really swear. Sorry again!) and then he pushed her backwards.

May felt herself falling, her hands reached out to hold onto something, anything but to no avail. As she was falling a corner of the table cut a long gash down her arm.

May stared at Drew, just staring and gaping with her mouth open. Drew took a step forward, staring at the blood pouring out of her arm. " May…" He reached out her hand to help her up but she only slapped his hand away. Her hair hid her face, but a tear had rolled out of her eye. A tear that dropped on the floor, breaking into beautiful tiny droplets, which fell back down.

" Andrew!" Deseray suddenly stood up from her desk. " How could you do something like that?" She quickly went to help May up as May gazed in astonishment at this girl who had hated her this morning. Deseray feeling May look at her before smiling, " Maybe you aren't so bad after all! But let's get you to the medical room now!"

Shooting one last glaring glare at Drew she helped May to get to the medical room.

Drew turned and walked to his office slowly. But his calm act was ruined when he slammed the door shut.

----------------------------------------

Further investigation showed that 75 of the people in the room had fainted of shock and/or lack of oxygen intake. The other 25 had dug their way out of the building.

----------------------------------------

Heya people, I know this is turning quite the anti-contestshipping fic, but believe me it isn't! This is a contestshipping fic and always will be! Believe me and review! Believe that this is contestshipping till the very end, I mean, fics really aren't fun if they go with the same old story right? Anyway, REVIEW and I don't care about the number anymore! I just hope everyone reviews! Thanks! 

**jolteonforever**


	7. So what is going to happen?

Heya! Thanks for reviewing everyone! Sorry for the violence last time…REVIEW THIS! Oh yeah, sorry confessions, I kind of changed the plot a bit! This one is improved! And let's just get on with the story!!!!!!

Drew walked along the corridor, until he came to a stop outside a door marked "Medical Room".

His hand was about to turn the handle when something made him decided to stop and listen.

"Hey, I am just going to clean this wound up a bit. This is going to hurt a bit so be prepared." Drew immediately recognised the owner of the voice: it was Deseray. Drew prepared himself for any screams but heard none.

"Oh my gosh, I have never seen a gash this deep before. How could you have not screamed just a minute ago May? That must have hurt like hell!"

"Had worse before!" Mays voice, Drews heart started to beat faster at the sound of her voice, he was sure that they could hear it beating in the room.

"Really? Like what?" Deseray's voice was filled with curiosity, having been brought up in an environment where everything was made for her and everyone making sure she was safe, she had rarely experienced pain. Drew leaned on the door too, also curious.

"Well, I have had loads of accidents before. See this scar, this was made when I was 5, I was running somewhere and I fell over, there was this really sharp stone in front of me, now that really hurt! Of course there are other things like I have broken my arm 3 times, broken my ankle quite a few times too. Once I fell out a tree trying to help my brother out, how stupid was that!"

Drew was wowed into silence, he had always seen May as a weak girl, crying at even the slightest scratch, but now he had an entire different view.

"'Course, when I am training my pokemon, I sometimes get hit by their attacks. If it's a really strong attack or combination, it really hurts! But after a while, the pain just isn't that much really! What really matters is that you get up after you have a fall! And speaking of battling, you were really good today…"

Drew was leaning on the door more and more until suddenly, the door swung open under his weight and he tumbled into the room. Shocked, the girls looked at him.

May was the first to recover, "Why are you here?" Her tone was icy and the cosy atmosphere that had been built in the medical room fell.

Drew just looked at her, his glance had no mockery in it, on his lips there was no smirk, it seemed that the barrier that he was always putting up had melted away. "Look, May, we need to talk."

Deseray looked between May and Drew and decided that she would stick with her newly made friend, instead of her lifelong crush.

"Go May! Talk things over, if you are going to work together, we don't want this happening everyday!" May sighed and stood up, covering up her bandaged arm, which had quite a big bloodstain on the bandages. "Also get that checked up!"

May smiled at Deseray, before shaking her head saying, "You are so like my mum!" Then she followed Drew out of the room.

They were silent as they walked, each occasionally glancing at the other. As they got the lake, they both looked at the same time and their gazes met. May blushed and so did Drew.

"I am sorry!"

They both looked startled at each other. "Oh Drew…" May fell into his arms and he held her tight. "May…I am so sorry!" She held on tighter to him, burying her head into his shirt.

As May looked up into his shining emerald eyes, she felt her heart beat faster and felt tingly and knew that she was in love.

"Drew I have something to tell you…" Drew looked at May and said, almost arrogantly, "Oh yeah, what would that be?"

"Uh, I…I…"May shook her head, this was too hard, what if he turned her down, saying she was only a friend, or even worse, that she was just a rival? No! She had to try! But…

"Oh my gosh, look there is a giant purple dinosaur! Iloveyou!" The last bit came out hardly over a whisper.

Drew smirked, "What was that?" "There was a giant purple dinosaur there…" Drew took a step closer, "And after that?"

"Ok ok! I will say it again clearer this time, but turn around, I can't do this with you looking at me!" May was blushing furiously and looked like a tomato.

Drew smiled, eyes sparkling with amusement. "Ok!"

He turned around as told and May started twiddling her thumbs before starting.

"Drew… You are the most arrogant, annoying big headed person I have ever met!" Drew nearly spun around with indignity, but May only turned him back again, "Don't turn around! Ok… You always make fun of me, always tease me, but all the time, this feeling has been growing inside of me and… I know I…I love you Drew!" With that burst at the end she fell silent.

Drew turned around, his eyes held something unspeakable in them, May took a step backwards and she felt herself falling, about to fall into the lake!

She flailed her arms about like windmills trying to keep herself there and suddenly she felt Drews hand grab her and pull her into a hug, and he whispered into her ear, "Well, you are the clumsiest, most unladylike person I know with a flaring temper. But you know what?" "What?" May whispered, hardly daring to breathe, "I love you too May!" May hugged Drew and he returned the hug.

Never had Drew felt so magical, felt so happy and warm inside.

"Come on, we've got to get back to work." and so they walked hand in hand back to the office.

Of course, the reaction of all the workers except Deseray, was to faint as they saw the people who had caused world war 3 come walking in hand in hand.

**So yeah this was a short chapter but! Hmm, big but, do you think their relationship will last! I mean, his dad didn't find Ruby for no reason you know! Drew is son of a manager of a very big manager, May is just a random worker… Well I might have said too much but May can't go alone can she? Oh gosh I am really saying too much! Well, review! Bye!**

**jolteonforever**


	8. No! the worse has happened!

**Hello! I am back again! I am trying to update as quick as I can but writing is hard! Anyway, could you please REVIEW! And review the chapters that you didn't review please! Last chapter was for all the reviewers who thought that chapter 6 was really like violent and really bad but yeah, on with the story! Also, there is some violence in this chapter too… Gosh I am really bad aren't I? Oh dear…**

6 weeks later…

The boss and founder of "Jewellery Fantasy" stood in his office, facing the glass window in front of him. It had a brilliant view of the park but he wasn't interested in all the scenery. All his attention was focused on two figures running about and playing in the grass fields. One had green hair that stood out even 34 levels up and the other had brown hair.

The man snarled, this was no way a son of a boss should behave, frolicking in fields. He turned away from the window scowling. A woman walked in at that moment. "Rodger dear, stop scowling and being all old mannish!" She grinned at him and his scowl almost immediately changed to a loving smile. "Anna darling! Of course I am not being old mannish!" He winked at her, "We still have a lot in us, we could still boogie probably!" He patted her hand and sat down, "But what were you frowning at dear?" Rodger started frowning again, "Our fool of a son is out frolicking in the fields again!" He hurumphed through his nose and scowled, "If he doesn't get serious and get a suitable wife soon, he won't be able to when he is older!" Anna looked at him, her eyes serious, "But darling, not about May again? You can't do this, it isn't fair! And besides, I have become quite good friends with May. She is a very nice girl!" Rodger turned to look at her, his eyes were sad, "Even if it isn't fair, it is the best for him!" They both turned to the glass window, where in the park two figures were running about and playing.

May rolled down the hill as she giggled. Drew ran up behind her and started tickling her. They were both laughing and they ran and played, even the silliest things making them burst into fits of laughter. Finally they came to a halt beside a fountain and they sat down, hands tightly linked and eyes locked together. May watched the water come shooting out, sparkling in the sunshine and creating tiny splashes with the most melodic tones, she was totally enchanted. Suddenly, Drews phone began to ring. He picked it up and frowned when he heard who the voice belonged to.

"Yes, hello father. Yes I am with her and she is called May. Fine then I will come! You what?" Then he switched off his phone before hurling it to the ground. The phone shattered into pieces and May looked at him, amusement in her eyes, "You really do have a lot of money don't you."

Drew only continued to be upset, knowing that this wasn't Drews normal behaviour, she asked him. "Uh, anything bad happened?" Drew turned to her, anger mixing with sorrow in his once bright but now dim emerald eyes, "He wants me to…"

At the Andrews house, Ruby pulled out a diary and a pink pen with a huge feather at the end.

_Dear Diary, Mr.Andrews has agreed, I am so happy! I can't believe this is happening. It would be perfect if that May girl would disappear! (Note to self, read list of how to kill May) Oh wait, got to go diary, more tomorrow._

Ruby stuck in a few stickers and closed the diary. A photo fell out. It was a picture of a girl with jet-black hair and warm sea green eyes. Drew was piggybacking her.

Ruby smiled at the picture before looking up, towards where she thought heaven might be, _Hey sis, your wish is coming true!_

3 days from that run in the fields…

Reporters were swarming everywhere; it was a news conference with the boss of Jewellery Fantasy, his son, the manager and the newly employed head of production: Ruby.

Drew scowled as everyone settled and his dad went and did the opening speech.

At the very end of the conference meeting, Drew's dad announced that Drew and Ruby were going to be married. Of course, all the reporters took as many pictures as they could while Drew scowled and Ruby glanced uneasily at him, didn't he like her? She thought he did though…

When Drew's dad finally announced the end of the conference meeting, Drew stormed out of the room, with only one sentence to all the reporters' questions. "No comment!"

May walked into the office, nodding and smiling at the people around her. Her heart was aching though as she saw the door, which led to Drew's office. _I _can't_ believe he is getting married, I just can't! _But she had to believe it, after all, the conference had been broadcasted all over the region. Heaving a sigh, she went into her office and looked out of the window, which had a fine view of the lake. Suddenly, a person with green hair caught her eye. _What is Drew doing down there? _She quickly decided to go see.

Drew threw another stone into the lake, before screaming out loud. He couldn't stand it anymore, why was he supposed to marry Ruby? She wasn't even half as good as May! He clenched his fist as he thought of this. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder, looking back, he saw May, looking at him through eyes that were filled with sadness. She took his hand and they sat down next to the lake. Drew sat there. His shoulders hunched, his hair shielding his eyes. He didn't bother to flick his hair, he didn't have the heart to do anything. May saw this and brought her knees up closer to her, wrapping her arms around them. Then suddenly, she started searching through her pockets. Drew was surprised but still sat there, although curiosity had started to show in his eyes and his head was held a little higher.

"Found it!" Mays voice broke through all his blank thoughts. "Found what?" Though depressed, he still was curious. "This!" May had her hand clutched around something and she slowly opened her hand, revealing a golden coin. "I found this when I first came to La Rousse not long ago. It helped me find you, and it has always been my lucky charm since. I think you need the luck now!" And with that, she pressed it into Drew's hands.

All of a sudden, the coin began to glow, May and Drew both gasped in astonishment as the golden glow enveloped them. Then, suddenly as it started, it dyed down, until a few words were left glowing around the rose.

_Through lives and through deaths, through fires and through waters, __This coin marks that forever, you shall be soul mates, __And true love will conquer all._

May and Drew gaped at each other, and stayed like that for 10 seconds, frozen in their own thoughts, then they both looked at each other and said, "Wow!" Drew suddenly remembered where he had seen it before.

_Flashback_

_9 years ago, when he had just realised his feelings for May, his mother had fallen ill, and he had to come back to look after her. Now, only a faint memory remained of the brunette. The old woman was gazing up at him with strangely wise eyes. She pressed a coin into his hand. "Take this coin, whoever will give it back to you, will be your soul mate!" and with that she walked off. Drew glanced at the coin and snorted, "soul mate? I don't think so." And he chucked the coin away from him. He continued the walk to his girlfriend Katrina's house._

_End Flashback._

May suddenly looked at him with a look of such sadness that Drew just wanted to hug her and never let go. "You are going to get married, and there is nothing we can do to stop it!" She looked up at him and whispered, "Drew, I…I am sorry!" Then she ran away back to the office with tears streaming down her face. Now, Drew had really had enough of this marriage thing. He was determined to speak to his dad about it. As if putting Ruby as head of production wasn't enough, he had now made Ruby start giving out invitations to their wedding, which he hadn't agreed to.

Maybe it was time to fight back.

Brendan and the others had just about reshaped their lives with the insurance money, though uncle Toby was still in hospital.

They were working hard in the shop when suddenly 3 men dressed in suits walked in. They sneered at Brendan and his friends and looked around. "Hey, where is the old guy? He owes us a lot of money!"

Brendan looked at the men and he felt a chill run up his spine. They had a look in their eyes that weren't to be joked around with. He took a step backwards. The men took a step forwards, blocking out the sunshine streaming in through the door. "Look, kid, if you are going to be that way…" He stepped forwards with lightning speed and punched Brendan in the stomach; Brendan fell backwards, seeing stars.

Kay stepped forwards, trying to smooth things up a bit. "Hey, look, how much did Uncle Toby owe you? There is no need to get violent…" "79 thousand pounds." The mans voice cut through Kay's and Kay gasped, "What?" Wrong answer apparently, "Look, kid, we will be back, but just for a goodbye present…" He pushed Kay into the wall and punched him.

Then the men left.

Cassandra ran up from the storeroom downstairs just as Kay and Brendan got up, "Guys! What happened?" Her eyes were anxious and she didn't wait for an answer before pressing on. "Look, I just got a call from the hospital, uncle Toby needs an operation and it's going to cost thousands!" Brendan groaned, there was no way the insurance money could cover that. The three friends looked at each other and sighed, what was going to happen to them?

Drews mum Anna knocked on Ruby's office door. She was here to call Ruby to go and see Drew's dad Rodger. She looked around; Ruby was nowhere to be seen, so she walked in. Suddenly, Ruby's phone, which was lying on her desk, started ringing. Anna looked around, Ruby still wasn't here, and so she decided to pick it up for her. In her clumsiness, she knocked from the desk a little notebook. "Hello?" She hesitantly greeted, somewhere on the other side a man coughed. "Hello boss. The production numbers have gone wrong. We can't seem to figure out the problem…" Anna's thoughts were distracted as she picked up the little book. She found it to be a diary.

As the continuous droning of the man bored her, her curiosity got the better of her and opened the diary and started reading. Anna found that the start of the diary was actually written by Ruby's sister, Sarah, who had cheered Anna up when she was in hospital.

_27__th__ of October,_

_Today diary, Drew came and visited me again. Though I know that he sees me as a friend and a friend only, I still haven't been able to control myself from falling in love with him. He makes me feel so happy, and he is secretly the reason I still have the courage to live, though he doesn't know. Drew is a really caring person under his shell of armour, although he rarely appears in his true self…He used to go on about a girl he used to know, I think her name was May, but now it's all Katrina, his girlfriend. _

_Mrs. Andrews is very nice; I hope she will get better soon…_

_1__st__ of January,_

_Today, Drew and I went running in the fields. To feel the wind on my face and the dewy grass under my feet made me happy. People don't realise the pleasures in life until you lose them…_

Anna smiled, it was so like Sarah to feel like that and everyone except Drew knew that Sarah had had a crush on him.

_10__th __of April,_

_The doctor says I don't have long to live. They have put me on radiotherapy, my vision is going and my throat burns. I don't know how long I will hold on for. Writing is such an effort._

Anna sighed and a tear came to her eyes, even though Sarah wasn't related to her, she had felt like Sarah was her own daughter and the death of Sarah had shaken everyone. She continued reading and found that Ruby's entries now filled the pages.

_20__th__ of May,_

_I have just received this diary from the hospital. My sister, Sarah has died. She was my best friend, the person I would go to for advise, the person who was always looking after me, always there when I needed her, but I wasn't there for her when she needed me…Don't worry sis, I will live out all the dreams you had before you had cancer…_

Anna smiled slightly, she used to get a bad vibe around Ruby, but after reading that she felt safer, but she started to frown as she started reading the next few entries, and with a gasp shut the book, hastily put it back where it had been and ran out of the room. The wind blew in from the window, fluttering the pages, leaving it open on one page, with the entries Anna had just read.

_20__th__ of October,_

_Dear diary, damn that May girl. She is ruining my plan! How am I supposed to live sis' dream if May is in the way? I might need to start planning!_

_24__th__ of October,_

_Rodger has given Drew to me, now sis; I am finally living out your dream. But still there is another thing…_

_Ways to kill May:_

_Poison her, strangle her, mental pressure until suicide, stab her, bomb her house, set her house on fire, drown her…_

Then the pages fluttered in the wind and the book closed with a _thud._

**Yeah, so I am back! Left you with quite a lot of questions I am guessing? If not, ah well, I am not great at guessing anyway! Lol! Sorry that I had to put some violence in again, but people aren't really threatening until they attack…**

**Review to help make the update faster! You will need to because half term has ended and I can only update on weekends… Well, REVIEW and please tell people to come and read this story! This story is CONTESTSHIPPING and I will promise that! Now, bye until next time! **

**jolteonforever**


	9. Drew and May

**Heya everyone! This chapter will be short, because I am trying to update but don't have time so this story is going to last longer than I thought it would. Sorry! Btw, have I forgot to mention, REVIEW! Now on with this short chapter!**

May had been avoiding Drew these latest days though her heart was slowly ripping apart.

Whenever they met in the corridor, she would immediately change directions, if she had to give in a report, she would send it via email, on several occasions the brunette had been seen with Deseray crying her heart out and occasionally sobbing out a "Drew" and "marriage" and others.

Drew was hurt and his eyes showed it, the once bright emerald eyes were dim and he was found most often by the lake, just staring at the waters. He found it calmed him with its soothing voice and gentle lapping waves, he found his head clearer after a trip there.

One day his mother had unexpectedly appeared, and talked to him for a long time. She told him many things, things that they shouldn't have known, dark things, yet they had a speck of good in them, she told him not to give up, and he took her advise close to heart and remembered the secrets she told him. Once she left, he decided something…

May was sitting at home stirring her coffee while someone rang the doorbell; she opened the door, only to find a deliveryman smiling at her.

"Hello Ma'm, I have a delivery for a Miss Maple?" He looked at the beautiful girl in front of him, and he started grinning hugely, "Yeah, I am her! Well, I am me…" She was confusing herself and the deliveryman sweat dropped, "Ok, just sign here!" He handed her a clipboard and she signed, before he gave her the package, he grinned and said, "He must love you a lot! I was there when he wrapped it! Well good bye ma'm!" He turned whistling and May wondered how someone could be so happy while someone else was so sad.

She closed the door and looked at the package. She wondered what the delivery man meant... She looked at the package again, it was smallish and her fingers itched to find out what was inside her, her childishness getting the better of her.

She tore away all the packaging and gasped.

There in pink tissue paper, there lay a beautiful rose, but the rose wasn't just an ordinary rose, it was made of shining crystal, which glowed softly in the sunlight. Dappled shades of pink, red, and green shone through and illuminated the wall behind it.

In the middle of the rose, there nestled a tiny heart, she curiously picked it out and was surprised to find a chain hanging from it. It was beautiful and she found it was a locket. Inside the locket, there was a tiny piece of folded up paper. She unfolded the paper, to find some words inside. More than a few words actually, they filled the tiny sheet up!

_May,_

_Look, May, I want you to know, I will never stop loving you, even if I have been forced into this marriage, my heart still belongs to you! _

_Drew_

Mays eyes brightened with hope, hope of love and a happy ending. She pulled out the rose from the packaging and put it on her desk, something clattered to the floor as she pulled it out. She picked it up and found it to be a cassette.

She looked at it in confusion, huh? She decided to play it.

(**A/N: Upcoming stuff mine again, and though I know it's bad, I cannot find Confessions cough cough to help me write and I wanted to update as soon as I could so bear with me or skip it if you want to!)**

_May, listen,_

Guitar chords were strung and May sighed, was he a Brendan-wannabe? She cringed, waiting for the awful lyrics, which Brendan delivered. (**A/N: You are free to criticise! Although praise would be better! Lol!)**

_Every time the wind blows, every time the petals dance,  
They make me think of you, and how we were meant to be._

_We were rivals, arguing and having battles,  
But then my feelings changed and I realised,  
I love you._

_Like a rose in it's prime, like a diamond that shines brightly,  
You are always in my dreams, smiling and laughing,  
Just like how you should be._

_I used to think that we were made to have a happy ending,  
But maybe not, maybe not, maybe not.  
The world divides us, though our hearts will be forever loving.  
Souls tied, hands linked, and our hearts forever loving,  
Because I love you, yes I do, Oh..._

May grimaced, she was expecting more from Drew in lyrics writing, although his voice was ultra smooth and soft and his guitar playing excellant. She smiled though, because Drews message had got through. Just because he was arranged to be married, it didn't mean he didn't love her anymore, in fact, he loved her. She closed her eyes and put the necklace gently around her neck.

Reporters were swarming everywhere, eager to hear what the boss of Jewellery Fantasy had to say. The head of art and designing was there too, her name was, if rumours were correct, May and she sat next to the son of the boss, Drew.As the manager droned on, Anna looked at the two and decided it was time to have a talk to Ruby. She signalled to Ruby and they slipped out.

Anna looked at Ruby, and Ruby looked at her. Ruby was the first to speak, "Anything I can help you with Anna?" She asked sweetly, an innocent smile on her lips, but Anna didn't buy it, not a single bit!  
"Look, I know why you are doing this Ruby!" "Doing what?" Ruby was confused, and her red eyes started to sparkle, just a little bit. "Why you are trying to marry Drew! You are doing it for your sister Sarah, but you aren't her Ruby!"

Ruby stared at Anna and gasped before quickly recovering and proclaiming, "What? Who told you so? That isn't true!" Her eyes were sparkling dangerously now, but Anna didn't notice. She carried on, "Look, your sisters dreams are taking control over you! Don't you remember your old life?"

For a moment, Ruby remembered, remembered all the good times she had in New York, all the parties, her work, her friends, she had given it all up just for this dream. It wasn't even her dream, it was her sisters dream. In fact, because of this dream, Rubys beautiful light blue eyes had turned a deep red...

Ruby shook her head, "I told you! It isn't true!" She shouted out the words and glared at Anna. As Anna looked into those eyes, all thoughts vanished. She tried to turn away but she couldn't. She was caught in that gaze. Anna felt all her strength go and her knees buckle, but she still hung on, and managed to gasp out some words, "Stop trying to trick yourself Ruby!" Then Ruby pushed her backwards and Anna didn't have any strength left, she was out before her head bashed into the rail of the stairs and she fell to the ground.


	10. Oh dear

I can't believe you guys! As soon as the number of reviews until I next update thing is lifted, you go and drop the review rate! I mean, 3 reviews for one chapter???? Come on guys! Give me a break! You can do better than that! Or don't you like my story anymore? Gives sad face

REVIEW!!!!!!! Honestly… Anyway, yeah, don't blame me for all the anti-contestshipping and evilness of Ruby, because I mean fics that just go with the same old story lines are so boring! Though they can be great! Anyway, on with the story!

May glanced out of the corners of her eyes at Drew, whom at the same time looked, the two both blushed and let their hair flop over their eyes, careful not to attract any attention.

May began to get thirsty half way through the news conference, and also quite bored. She had finished several intricate doodles all over her notepaper and had nothing to do.

She suddenly saw Anna and Ruby mysteriously leave the room. Being unaware of what was happening, and thinking she could leave the room whenever she wanted to, she signalled to Drew showing she was going outside for a drink.

She hummed as she opened the door and stopped dead in her tracks.

A few metres in front of her lay Anna unconscious and Ruby hovering (A/N, this is not literally people! But more like kind of standing there?) above her.

May rushed to her side, and began frantically asking Ruby questions. Anna had become a close friend of Mays when Drew and May were still together, and May was anxious to know if she was okay.

Ruby stood there, shock written all over her face, sometimes a part of her body would twitch as if about to go help, but then she would step back.

_I need to go and help May! This is all my fault! _Ruby thought anxiously, her face momentarily showing concern on her face. But then her face twisted into a grimace, _No you idiot! Let the people come! Then they will think that May did it! _Ruby shook her head, as if trying to clear her head, _but May did nothing wrong! I can't just dump the blame onto her! _Her eyes suddenly flashed before returning to their normal state, _You fool! Don't you want to continue your sister's dream? Do you want her to never be in peace because of your stupidity? May doesn't have any problems in her life does she? Blame her! Blame her! BLAME HER! _

Ruby looked around the room in fright, scared of that voice ringing inside her head, but she knew that to fulfil her sister's dream, she would have to do some bad things!

----------------------------------------------------------

As the saying goes, the road to hell is paved with good intentions…

----------------------------------------------------------

People poured out of the room, cameras flashed, everyone was talking about the "accident".

"What happened to my wife?" Rodger clutched his wife's hand as he cursed the slow ambulance. His normally calm face was etched with worry and his eyes showed fear, fear for his wife, fear that she would not make it. "You will be alright dear!" He whispered into her ear.

"Who did this?" He cried to the people, his face contorted with rage, now that his worrying had got past. "I said, who did this!"

He shouted across the room, his voice booming with power. Everyone stood still. Suddenly, there was a movement in the crowd, and Ruby stepped out. "She did it!" She pointed an accusing finger at May and the crowd gasped. Drew stepped forwards, glaring at Ruby, "How dare you accuse May of such a thing?" He pushed her backwards and Ruby stumbled, her pretty face covered with hate, for whom nobody knew.

May still stood there gaping at Ruby, but Rodger had stood up, and in two strides cleared the distance between him and May.

_Slap!_

The sound echoed across the room. Mays eyes filled with tears as she held her hand up to her stinging cheek. Rodger glared at her, "Why did you do that? I used to think that you were just some commoner with no manners! But this!" He pointed at his unconscious wife, his finger quivering, "This is beyond anything that anyone could do! If she… If she doesn't make it, I hold you responsible!"

Tears fell from Mays eyes, eyes that were filled with hurt and sadness. More tears fell, each making a mark on the deep red carpet. May curled into a ball on the floor without making a sound, though the tears still came.

Drew's heart felt like it had been stabbed as each of those tears fell. He pushed his father away from May. "How dare you accuse May of such things? You don't know anything that happened! How dare you just listen to this…" He shooted Ruby a dirty glance, " This… b…foul creatures poisonous words! May is innocent, she would never harm mum! They were friends! Ruby is evil!" He crouched down next to May, pulling her into a hug, stroking her hair and wiping away her tears. "Don't cry May, it's alright, it's alright…" Rodger shot his son a glare before shouting to him, "I don't care, she is only a commoner, but Ruby is of high blood! You will marry her and you will like it!" He turned and marched away.

Cameras flashed but he just smashed their camera lens in. This new conference is over!"

----------------------------------------------------------

There was no one left in the room except May and Drew. Anna had been taken away to hospital and the news reporters had left.

May and Drew sat together, May curled up against Drew and he hugging her tightly.

May looked up though teary eyes. "Drew, is it really my fault that this happened? He is your father after all, I feel so bad to have broken you up…" Her words were broken off as Drew kissed her, and she closed her eyes and kissed back.

They were silent for a few minutes, before May broke off. "But Drew, I really didn't do it! I didn't!" More tears poured out of her eyes, but Drew only smiled sadly at May, " I know you didn't May, but everyone else does! We have to be strong! We will get through this, I promise! I loved you from the first time I met you, everything about you was loveable. I can't let you leave me like this, no I just won't let it happen!" Suddenly, the coin around Mays neck started glowing. May glanced at it, surprised.

_You must stay strong, for if your will power fails, you will never be together! _

A voice suddenly started talking, and then ended just as suddenly. May and Drew looked at each other, and May knew that she loved Drew with all her heart. But as she looked at Drew, she knew that maybe their love wasn't meant to be, and with that thought, she suddenly pushed away from Drew and ran away, tears streaming down her face. She had to find a way to stop their love entirely, or this would end up even worse.

-------------------------------------------------------

_Bing-bong. Number 502,you may now come to the information desk._

"is my wife going to be ok?"

"Who exactly is your wife?"

"Anna Andrews.

"There seems to be nothing wrong with your wife Mr. Andrews, though she may have forgotten some thing, she will be fine, but treat her carefully and let her get some exercise. She is in room 78." Rodger nodded, Anna was going to be fine! That was all that mattered! If she had forgotten some things, he was sure she would be able to remember them soon enough.

As he walked down the hall to Anna's room, he thought back to the news conference. Maybe he had been wrong? He thought back to his son's angry face, Mays tears, and he felt just the littlest bit guilty. Maybe he shouldn't have listened to Ruby so quickly, but he felt the urge to listen when she looked at him with those eyes, they made him feel weak, and his will break down. He shook his head, Anna was first priority right now! He stumbled into the room and smiled as he heard his wife's voice.

"Hello!" Her voice was weak but she smiled. Rodger rushed up and hugged her, "Thank goodness you're ok! Do you know who did this to you?" Though not wanting to push her, he was still anxious to know.

Anna looked at him, "Actually, I don't. I remember everything clearly, the news conference and everything. Then there is this blank and I can't seem to remember anything!" She shook her head sadly, "Maybe it will come up sometime!"

Rodger nodded at his wife, trying not to hide his disappointment at not knowing the real person behind this.

"Do you feel strong enough to get to the car? The doctor says that another patient needs this room!" Anna grinned, "Yeah, I think I will manage!" And with that, the two set off to the car.

------------------------------------------------------------------

4 days later…

Brendan had decided.

He knocked on Mays door anxiously, holding a huge bunch of flowers.

He nervously fingered the box in his pocket. Maybe he still had time to run back to his house before she came to the door. But before he could make any further actions, May opened the door.

"Oh, Brendan…" Brendan got down on one knee and pulling out the little box, he flicked it open and in there shone a diamond ring. May gasped. With shock? Happiness? May saw it only as a chance to break her love with Drew_, there is no other way,_ she told herself over and over again, as she accepted and kissed Brendan.

So why was it that when Drew walked up the front path to her house and saw her with Brendan that her heart felt like an icicle had been stabbed through it?

Drews emerald eyes filled with tears as his hair flopped over his eyes. His worst nightmare, his only true love, marrying another man. He turned, walking slowly, before losing control and running, running from all the hurt, running from all the pain, _Maybe this is for the best…_And yet even though he thought that, he couldn't control the tears running streaming down his face.

Yeah, I know short chapter for such a long time of writing but hey, I have school and homework so yeah! Anyway, REVIEW! I want at least 5 reviews or I won't update! I am using a song in my next chapter! Its my first time trying to fit a song into a chapter! Wow! Anyway, yeah REVIEW if you want another update!

jolteonforever


	11. Bad things happen

**Heya! Thanks for everyone who reviewed! This chapter is dedicated for you guys!!! Because it really made my day seeing all those reviews! Anyway, this chapter uses the song "fix you" by Cold play, so yeah, main character is Drew. I am sorry but this is my first time actually putting a song to a chapter and it is sooo hard! The only bit that goes is the "tears stream down your face" bit!  
****Also, decided to add, "I got to say what's on my mind" from hsm2 and I don't think it will fit somehow… Lol! May is singing it, so it should be better than the other song… or not! Be prepared for a really bad chapter! I don't own these songs or pokemon! Please note that I am really bad at putting lyrics into fics, but wanted to try it, so dont flame me!**

_Blah blah_ **is lyrics, and this** blah blah **is just normal POV.And read on!**

Drew walked in the park. His mind was whirling. Tears fell from emerald eyes, passers-bys gaped at this show of emotion from the famous Drew. He sat down heavily on a bench and looked up at the sky.

_When you try your best but you don't succeed  
when you get what you want but not what you need_

He had always wanted to have a high place in his fathers company, but after he got it, he truly realised that the one thing he wanted was Mays love, to have her love him. He had tried so hard, and yet… he just couldn't get it…

_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse._

He closed his eyes, the past few days had been so exhausting, he needed a break from everything, and yet he had a company to help look after…

_When the tears come streaming down your face _

More tears poured out of Drew's eyes, running down his face in rivulets. Just to add to it, it had begun to rain. The rain mixed with his tears, wetting his hair and clothes.__

When you lose something you can't replace 

He knew it, he had truly lost May forever. The only love of his life, and yet…__

when you love someone but it goes to waste 

She had married Brendan… How could she do that? Did she really love him? Did she not know how Drew's heart was tearing itself to pieces? __

Could it be worse?

_Lights will guide you home  
and ignite your bones  
and I will try to fix you_

_And high up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go_

Drew clenched his fists, and closed his eyes. Was he really the type to give up? Was he really just going to let May go? He reopened his eyes, determination shone in them and he pushed off the bench.

_But if you never try you'll never know  
"Just what your worth"_

No harm in trying to win her back right? Drew was really thinking now, and he decided, that maybe it was time to show his worthiness.

_Lights will guide you home  
and ignite your bones  
and I will try to fix you_

_Tears stream, down on your face  
when you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears stream down your face and I..._

But… He wondered, was it really fair to try to win someone back while they are engaged? He sat back down on the bench, hope in his eyes suddenly dim. Tears sparkled, and more fell, the only time Drew would ever cry like this, and no one was there to comfort him.

_Tears stream, down on your face  
when you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears stream down your face and I..._

_Lights will guide you home  
and ignite your bones  
and I will try to fix you_

Drew felt the rain lighten then stop. The sun shone from behind a cloud and in the light, Drew felt a spark of hope dance in his heart.

He wasn't one to give up.

May stirred her coffee, her mind listlessly wondering. She wanted Drew so badly it hurt. Outside the rain poured and May wondered.

Where was Drew? Was he ok? Did he understand that she had to do this?

The rain outside had stopped… When had that happened? She tasted her coffee, it was stone cold… Maybe she was spending too much time wondering…

There was suddenly a knock at the door.  
Cautiously, May opened the door.

A soggy Drew suddenly reached out and hugged her. May didn't care that she was getting wet too, and hugged back, they stood there, until a tear tickled down as May realised, that, this could not happen.

She pulled away from Drew, muttering, "Drew, we need to talk…" Drew smiled a sad smile, maybe deep down, he had known that it was too late to win her back.

"Drew…listen…" may sigh, before continuing.

"_I got to say what's on my mind… Some thing about us, doesn't seem right these days…_" Drew shook his head, he couldn't believe she was saying this, though he knew it, he was still in shock. He tried to reach out but she gently moved his hand away. "_Life keeps getting in the way… When ever we try, some how the plan is always rearranged… It's so hard to say, but I got to do what's best for me! You'll be ok_!"

Fresh tears sprang into her eyes. Why was life so hard?

"_I've got to move on and be who I am! I just don't belong here, I hope you understand! We may find our place in this world someday… But at least for now, I've got to go my own way_!"  
She turned away from Drew, hiding her face, Drew hugged her, but she twisted away. Maybe she was being to hard on Drew, after all, hadn't the engagement already stopped him loving? This was the only way, or Drew would surely be even more upset, and continue to try and win her back, ignoring his fiancé, Ruby.

Drew stared at his May, and couldn't hold it in any longer, he ran out of the door, slamming it shut, and though trying to hide it, failed to hide the tears that slid down his cheeks.

May looked at the door, before collapsing onto the floor sobbing.

**4 months later…**

May was working in the motorbike shop. Cassandra had long since forgiven her for Brendan as she realised that she no longer had feelings for him. In fact, she and May were best friends.

May raised her head from stacking the bottles of polish and stood up as the bell above the door tinkled.

She was astonished to find Rodger standing in front of her. She quickly got into shop assistant mode, but her voice was strangely high and squeaky.

"How may I help you Mr.Andrews? Any interests in buying this excellent motorbike?" She was gabbling her words and she knew it, but she couldn't stop. "Or how about…" Rodger put his hands in his pocket and handed her a gold edged card. On it in beautiful lettering, were the words **"Come to our wedding!"**

May tried to smile as she took the beautiful card. She was surprised to feel Rodgers hand on her shoulder. "Listen, I know it was hard for you to let go, but I am glad that you did! Thank you! Please, if you can find time, go to their wedding!" May gasped as she saw the date for the wedding, it was on the same date as hers! May managed a sad smile at Rodger, " I am terribly sorry, but my wedding is on the same day! Please give my… give my congratulations to them!" With that she quickly turned to the display racks, "In the mean time, would you like to buy a motor bike? One to relive your youth on! Not saying that you're old or anything…" Rodger smiled, "It's ok, maybe another time." With that he walked out of the shop.

_She seems a nice girl really, can't imagine her hurting Anna, they were ever so close…_ He mused to himself, and walked slowly out of the shop. Suddenly he came to a halt, through the glass window, he saw May beside the bottles she was stacking. She had her knees up to her chin and the big fat drops of tears were rolling down her beautiful face. Rodger felt a stab of guilt, had he done this?

Anna walked in the beautiful rose field with her son Drew at her arm. "Aren't they beautiful Drew?" He nodded, though his thoughts were obviously elsewhere. His eye was caught by two flittering pokemon. A masquerin and beautifly. They were flying around, spinning in circles… "They are dancing the special dance of confession and love." His mothers voice distracted him from his thoughts. The two pokemon reminded him of his masquerin and May's beautifly… They reminded him of May and him. He smiled wryly. He hadn't spoken to May in how long was it? 4 months.  
His hand reached into his pocket and he pulled out the golden coin, it appeared to be in two, with a chain on either half. The two pieces twinkled and sparkled in the sunlight, and the rose which was in half, appeared to be glowing. Drew sighed; he had made it into two necklaces so that he and May could wear it. He had still had hope then, but as the date of the wedding neared, he knew that there was no chance, but he carried it around with him, just to remind him of those good old days.

"Drew!" Anna waved a hand in front of Drew's face and Drew blinked, obviously startled. "What's the matter?" Drew wanted to tell his mum everything, but after the accident, Ruby had told her many times that May was the culprit and that all her memories of her and May were just May pretending. She was now under her control.

But something flashed in Anna's eyes as she saw the coin. She reached out and touched it, stroking it, before turning to Drew, "Do you know what this coin stands for Drew? It stands for love that would stretch through eternity and life and death. No ends to it! You can only have this coin if you…" She looked hard at Drew, "Do you have a love who you would die for Drew? Tell me!" Suddenly, she returned to her "normal" self, "Aren't the roses beautiful Drew?" But Drew's thoughts were far away, thinking about his mother's words…

Drew sat on his bed, thinking. He wanted May to be happy, to be in heaven, if when she married Brendan she was happy, then he had no regrets. He flipped his hair and thought about the information his agents had come back with.

**Flashback….**

**"Sir, it appears that Brendan Birch is in a dept of a large amount of money."**

**"Thank you, you may now go."**

May couldn't be happy with that… He decided to pay off his depts. He had done that about a few weeks ago, and it didn't take long for Brendan to track him down. He had called and asked to see Drew. Drew was thinking to go or not.

Drew decided to go.

The river was slowly lapping against the sides and Drew looked up the road to see Brendan roaring up on a motorbike.

They exchanged handshakes, before casually sitting down on the grass.

"Why did you do it?" Brendan asked Drew, his tone full of curiosity.

Drew thought about it, before replying in a tone that was filled with, something unnamed, full of passion and love, and yet full of sadness and yearning. "Brendan, heaven. What does it mean to you? It means to me, eternal happiness. Happiness, for May, with no worries, nothing that would make me regret giving her to you. I want you to give her heaven Brendan, I am counting on you."

And with that, Drew walked to his car and drove off, Brendan was left on the bank, looking at the water ripples, before driving slowly home on his motorbike.

**That is the chapter for today! Ok, I know I am really really bad at putting song lyrics in, and that I have really done some anti-contestshipping stuff, but this fic has a contestshipping ending, despite all the stuff that happens. By the way, I would like you to know that this fic will probably be ending in two or three chapters! And also, REVIEW!! If I don't get 5 reviews, you get no update! The next chapter is supposed to be really tense and stuff so yeah, I hope you enjoy this fic! jolteonforever**


	12. The newly weds or are they?

**Heya everyone! This chapter is dedicated to cute-azn-angel, Azngrlelizabeth and xxDrewxXxMay4ever who have made me update as fast as I could! Lol! Anyway, this chapter is supposed to be tense and stuff! So yeah! Read on and REVIEW!**

1 month later…(day of the wedding!)

Ruby got into the stretch limo, her heart was beating faster and her cheeks were flushed. She couldn't believe it, she was actually going to fulfil her sisters dream! She grinned and made sure that the little diary was still in her hidden pocket in her wedding dress. Today was just the greatest day!

Anna smiled at Ruby's eagerness before suddenly getting a headache as she looked into those eyes. She clutched her head, before suddenly remembering something…

**Flashback…**

**"I told you! It isn't true!"**

Anna shook her head, what the?

**Flashback**

**As Anna looked into those eyes, all thoughts vanished. She tried to turn away but she couldn't. She was caught in that gaze. Anna felt all her strength go and her knees buckle, but she still hung on…**

Anna clutched her head, the memory was coming back, she had to remember who the person was.

"Are you ok?" Ruby wound down the car window and asked Anna anxiously, she had become fond of Anna and was still guilty for the accident. "I will be right along dear! You go on first, I need to go and get a glass of water!" with that Anna hurriedly got back to the house. The pain was increasing, but she had to remember! It was like her brain didn't want her to remember, she reached for a glass but it slipped out of hand and crashed on the floor. Tiny pieces of glass flew everywhere, sparkling in the light. She had remembered.

**Flashback…**

**Anna looked at Ruby, and Ruby looked at her. Ruby was the first to speak, "Anything I can help you with Anna?" She asked sweetly, an innocent smile on her lips, but Anna didn't buy it, not a single bit!  
"Look, I know why you are doing this Ruby!" "Doing what?" Ruby was confused, and her red eyes started to sparkle, just a little bit. "Why you are trying to marry Drew! You are doing it for your sister Sarah, but you aren't her Ruby!"**

**Ruby stared at Anna and gasped before quickly recovering and proclaiming, "What? Who told you so? That isn't true!" Her eyes were sparkling dangerously now, but Anna didn't notice. She carried on, "Look, your sisters dreams are taking control over you! Don't you remember your old life?"**

**For a moment, Ruby remembered, remembered all the good times she had in New York, all the parties, her work, her friends, she had given it all up just for this dream. It wasn't even her dream, it was her sister's dream. In fact, because of this dream, Ruby's beautiful light blue eyes had turned a deep red...**

**Ruby shook her head, "I told you! It isn't true!" She shouted out the words and glared at Anna. As Anna looked into those eyes, all thoughts vanished. She tried to turn away but she couldn't. She was caught in that gaze. Anna felt all her strength go and her knees buckle, but she still hung on, and managed to gasp out some words, "Stop trying to trick yourself Ruby!" Then Ruby pushed her backwards and Anna didn't have any strength left, she was out before her head bashed into the rail of the stairs and she fell to the ground.**

Anna clutched the sink, it had all came back to her, all those memories! She had to stop the wedding!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Heya guys, thanks for coming!" May smiled sweetly at Misty, Dawn and Cassandra. They were adding the final touches to her make-up, hair and dress. They were all squealing with excitement, and were quite shocked when Brendan suddenly came in.

"What are you doing here? You know it's bad luck to see the bride…" "Hey, um could I have a moment with May please, in private?" The girls noted his expression and shuffled out of the room, winking at May and giggling.

May smiled at Brendan and Brendan sighed, "Before the wedding, I want you to know some stuff." "What?" May raised her eyebrows in a jokey manner, "You killed someone?" "No, I had a really huge dept and Drew payed it off for me, because he wanted you to be happy. I just wanted to let you know that. Do you still want to marry me?" His words came out in a huge rush and May looked at him, "Yes! You silly! Now get out!" And so Brendan strolled out, yet the expression of intense worrying and thinking was all over his face.

May glanced at the church filled with people, Ash and Misty were sitting together, already starting to bicker, May sweat dropped. Zhen was sitting and talking to Gary who had randomly bumped into her, Izzy was being flowed by Brock, who was proclaiming his undying love for her, and Dawn was no where to be seen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In another church 3 roads away and far bigger than the one that May was in, Drew looked around the room. His heart was heavy and he sighed, feeling depressed and hopeless.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The music started, it was time…

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ruby held onto her fathers arm, her expression was excited, and she was smiling widely, somewhere in the red eyes, a flash of blue was seen, before disappearing. She was wearing a snowy white wedding dress with a silvery veil. Drew glanced down the aisle, his face showed no excitement or happiness, just a blank expression, but his hand was in his pocket, fingering the coin necklaces.

May walked up the aisle, her brown hair was pinned up with a few strands framing her face, her brown eyes were sparkling, though only dimly, she had on a beautiful faint red dress and a white veil, to say she wasn't beautiful was unfair.

"Hi May!" Ash suddenly shouted out, causing people next to him to give him disapproving glances, Misty took out her mallet and whacked him without any regrets, "You ruin this for May and you shall face the evil wrath of Misty!" Ash cowered in fear, and was silent, even Pikachu was scared.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drew held out his hand and took Ruby's hand, Ruby beamed at him but Drew didn't even look at her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you, May Maple, take Brendan Birch for your lawful wedded husband?"  
"I do!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you Ruby Stellopteii take Andrew Andrews as your lawful wedded husband?"  
"I do!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And do you Brendan Birch, take May Maple as your lawful wife?"  
There was silence in the church, Brendan hesitated, everyone held their breath. "I do!"  
Everyone clapped as Brendan slid the ring onto Mays finger, but his expression was worried.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And do you Andrew Andrews, take Ruby Stellopteii as your lawful wife?"  
Drew sighed and opened his mouth…

"Stop the wedding!" The church doors crashed open as a panting Anna appeared, people murmured. What was happening?

"Drew, I have remembered! It was Ruby who pushed me! I remember it all!"  
Rodger gasped, how could this be?"  
Ruby shook her head, "No! I didn't, I didn't!" She cried, tears falling from eyes, which were strangely half red and half blue. "Ruby, face it, you did! Stop letting a dream of your sisters that was long lost take over you! It's a diary for goodness sake!"

Ruby collapsed onto the floor, sobs racking her body. Rodger looked at this all with an expression, which was hard to read.  
Flashback…  
. Suddenly he came to a halt, through the glass window, he saw May beside the bottles she was stacking. She had her knees up to her chin and the big fat drops of tears were rolling down her beautiful face. Rodger felt a stab of guilt, had he done this?

**Flashback**

_**Slap!**_

**The sound echoed across the room. Mays eyes filled with tears as she held her hand up to her stinging cheek. Rodger glared at her, "Why did you do that? I used to think that you were just some commoner with no manners! But this!" He pointed at his unconscious wife, his finger quivering, "This is beyond anything that anyone could do! If she… If she doesn't make it, I hold you responsible!"**

**Tears fell from Mays eyes, eyes that were filled with hurt and sadness. More tears fell, each making a mark on the deep red carpet. May curled into a ball on the floor without making a sound, though the tears still came.**

Rodger suddenly pushed Drew towards the door of the church, "Say I am sorry to her! Now go!" He nodded to his son, and Drew nodded too. Smiling at his father, Drew ran out of the doors.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are there any objections to this marriage?" All was silent and the priest raised his hand, "If so then…"

"I object!" Everyone gasped in horror. How could Brendan say something like that? (**A/N: I know you thought it was Drew! Lol!)**

"I object!" Brendan turned to May, whose expression was full of shock, "I am sorry May!" All at once, Mays tears came, running down her face, gleaming in the sunlight pouring through the stained glass windows. "No! Don't leave me Brendan! I have no one! No one to go to!" She grabbed Brendan but Brendan only smiled softly, "May, the reason Drew let you go because he wanted me to give you heaven. Heaven, as in never ending happiness, with no worries. And I realised, that by marrying you, you would never be happy, there would always be a gap that I cannot fill. A gap in which only Drew can fill. So I am letting you go!" "No!" May shook her head but Brendan gently took off the ring on her finger. He held it in his palm with his own ring. "Hey, my name is Brendan Birch, and you better remember that name because I am going to be your friend for life! Now go, go get him!" "But, he is marrying today…" Mays tears had stopped, but she still looked sad, "So! Who cares! Who cares if he is marrying? You go and get him, and if he turns you down, then he is making the biggest mistake of his life! I am not the one you love May! He is! And he loves you too! So go!" With that he pushed her towards the exit. Misty ran up to May, grabbing her by the arm, "Come on, I know where it is!" May nodded and ran with Misty.

Brendan sat down heavily on the floor. He looked at the rings in his hand, gleaming and shining. _In my hand I hold my happiness, a happiness that could have been…Maybe, it was time to let her go. Get over her, and tomorrow I will make a new world! _

His hand closed around the ring as his friends crowded around him. He just smiled and raised his thumb up, Cassandra and the rest of the motor squad were all there, and seeing the sign on "victory" for the squad, with tears in their eyes, they lifted their thumbs up. "Tomorrow we will make a new world!"

May ran, she ran as fast as she could, maybe, just maybe if she got there in time… She ran into the church to find it empty, her heart sank but then a voice sounded and Rodger stepped out, "I am sorry May!" May smiled, she was one to forgive, but right now her heart was stuck on Drew, "Where is Drew? I came out of my wedding, I have realised, I won't be able to live without him!"

Rodger smiled, he knew that this girl would take good care of Drew, even if she wasn't as high in the ranks as Drew was. "He went looking for you!"

May nodded her thanks before dashing out of the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Drew ran into Mays church, only to find a group at the front of the church, they had tears in their eyes and they were huddled around their leader. Ash came up to Drew, and said, "Hey, Drew, Brendan did what you asked him to, give her eternal happiness. He let her go, she has gone to look for you!" Drew gasped, and shouting a "Thanks!" ran out of the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The glass apple sparkled in the light of the afternoon sun, the fountain beneath it spouting up water, which glowed rainbow in the light. May sat on the edge of it, she had tried to find Drew but she couldn't seem to find him anywhere.

Drew sat down on the rim of the fountain, he had been looking for May for ages, but no sign of her was to be seen. He stood up and started to walk around the fountain. Taking out his phone, he dialled her number…

May picked up her phone, blasting out a merry ring tone, which really didn't suit the situation she was in, after checking the caller id though, she decided, maybe it was a good thing…

"Hello? Drew!" Drew smiled. "Hey!"

He kept on walking, and was surprised to find non other than May sitting in front of him.

"Drew, where are you?" Drew smirked, and flipped his phone shut. "Turn around!"

May turned and gasped as she saw Drew in front of her, looking breathtakingly gorgeous. "Drew!" She couldn't help but squeal as she jumped into his out stretched arms. Drew got down on one knee and said, "May, will you marry me?" In his other hand he produced one of the coin necklaces. May gasped a yes before pulling him into her arms, Drew put the necklace on for her, and hand in hand, they walked in the park.

**Ok, one more chapter to go!!!!!!! Come on, do me a favour! REVIEW! It takes a lot of effort you know! To come so far has really made me happy! Go on, REVIEW! I promised you readers a happy ending for contestshipping, and Brendan is getting a girlfriend too! So yeah, I hope you enjoy this story till the very end! **

**Jolteonforever**


	13. The end

**Heya! This is… The last chapter! Can't believe I have come so far! Anyway, read on with the last page of the story…**

The organ sounded, and May walked down the aisle blushing. Her eyes sparkled with joy and her brown hair was let down, tumbling down her back.

Both May and Drew's friends were there, though Ruby was at home resting, after her recovery from the dark side. She did send her congratulations though. Ruby had turned good after realising that her sister had lived a happy life, and dreams were meant to be chased by the person themselves.

May had on a beautiful white sleeveless dress with tiny roses at the hem, her veil was white and at the top, sitting like a crown, was a circle of roses.

Drew had on a white tux, and had pinned a rose onto it. He offered his hand and smiling, Norman handed May over, knowing she was in good hands.

The wedding, as everyone agreed later, was the most beautiful one they had ever been to, and the rings were certainly different, for apart from the rings, they also put on the necklaces. The cake was 89 levels high, and had a tiny miniature model of May and Drew on the top. The highest levels chiefs around made this, employed by Rodger.

The couple smiled sweetly as they cut the cake, hand in hand, and the crowd cheered.

When the bouquet was thrown, it was caught unexpectedly by none other than… Ash, he blushed and looked sideways at Misty, who in return blushed too.

Drew and May got in to the limo awaiting them giggling, riding into the sunset to the sunny island of Rosephy Island, which was a private island owned by Rodger and Anna, who had been there on their honeymoon.

As the sky darkened, the crowd drifted off, until only Brock, Ash and Misty were left. "Always knew that it would happen to them! It's like….

They were a match made in heaven!" With that, they too set off in their won directions.

Epilogue

2 years later…

Brendan walked along humming, he had recently been to Misty and Ash's wedding, and was currently on his way to America to enter the national championships racing. Nearly everyone had their bets on Brendan for him to win, and Cassandra and Kay were there to send him off.

"Look after yourself and win it! Then come back!" Brendan smiled before gaping at them when he realised that they were both wearing necklaces that had a tiny horse with wings on. "No! Not you guys too!"

Kay laughed embarrassedly, "I only knew until after I bought it! Drew told me to go and see his new range of designs, and gave me a free set! It wasn't until after I gave one to Cassandra that he told me the range was called, "matches made in heaven"!"

Brendan laughed and pulling his suitcase behind him, waved goodbye to his friends.

Reaching into his pocket, Brendan drew out silver necklace with a tiny charm of a heart with wings, he twirled it around his fingers whistling. He gazed at the charm, "Piff, like this is really going to help me find a soul mate!" As he talked, he spun it around faster and faster when all of a sudden it went flying.

It landed at the foot of a very surprised girl. She had jet-black hair and beautiful blue eyes. She picked up the charm curiously, turning it around so it caught the light. Suddenly, a swarm of reporters appeared around the corner and she dashed past Brendan to a pillar, not before whispering, "I am not here!"

The reporters landed next to Brendan, "Have you seen the newest hit on the charts singer Ruby?" "She is about this tall and has black hair!" The questions hit him but he just shrugged, "haven't seen a ghost!" The reporters moved off, running off in another direction.

The girl appeared from behind the pillar and smiled shyly. " Heya, I am Ruby. I recently became a singer, and all these reporters…. They keep on following me!" Brendan grinned, "The name's Brendan!" The two walked off chatting, realising that by coincidence they were going to the same city, even appearing in the same spots as each other. "I'll go and see you race if you come and see me sing!" "Sure!" "By the way, this necklace…" "Oh that? You can keep it…"

It was a start to a beautiful relationship.

**Right guys, this is the end! I was really happy to write this and please review this last chapter, though I know it really isnt that great! Talk about an anti-climax! Lol! Anyway, yeah, thanks for these awesome reviewers, who never missed a single chapter! Well maybe one or two, thats it! If your names not on it... Well what can I say? You didn't review as much as i told you to:P No offence though! Lol! **

-Lhynn-  
cute-azn-angel  
xxDrewxXxMay4ever  
Joyce1237(Maybe not as much as i wanted you to review but you reviewed a lot!)

Thats all, anyway, thanks for reading this story!

If you liked this story, please add me on author alert, because I am writing a new fic soon called the music within, go check the idea on my profile! Laters then, if you decide to add me!

jolteonforever


End file.
